Oh, the Drama
by CookieCollabs
Summary: Yong Soo and Leon are happily in a relationship. However, the skeletons in both their closets start to reveal themselves one day, all starting with a friendly get together. Mainly HKSK All pairings and warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Oh, the Drama**  
>Authors: <strong>**cookiecollabs****  
>Pairings:<strong> HK/SK, USUK, CanKo, RoChu, brotherly NorIce, High School Pair (HK/Ice)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> mild language, mild violence, breaking of the fourth wall (thanks to Finn), use of foreign languages (translations provided at the end), authors tending to drift off into lalaland, broken Mattie, OOC-ness (in Finn's opinion)  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Neither Kristen nor Nani own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Hima-sama owns this series.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Yong Soo and Leon are happily in a relationship. However, the skeletons in both their closets start to reveal themselves one day, all starting with a friendly get together. Mainly HKSK All pairings and warnings inside

**Eiríkur = Iceland**

**Lukas = Norway**

"You always want McDonalds." Yong Soo laughed, taking a bite of his French fry and grinning brightly at the male sitting across from him.

Leon shrugged. "It taste good," was stated quietly. The 'Hong Kong'-ian, as he insisted he was, took a bite out of his Big Mac, licking at his finger tips.

"Well, whatever. I said it was your choice." Yong Soo smirked. "You're turning into Al with this whole new liking for burgers. Are you gonna start wearing a bomber jacket, too?"

"Hmm?" The shorter brunette looked up, about to take a bite. He closed his mouth retracting from his half-eaten burger. He averted his dark eyes, refusing to say a word.

"You are?" The Korean blinked, tilting his head to the side. "That would actually look kinda cute when you think about it... hm..."

"Would not," Leon remarked, avoiding eye contact. He took another bite of his burger, uncomfortable about the subject.

"Heh." Yong Soo looked like he wanted to say more, but dropped the subject and quietly ate his fries.

When Leon finished, he rolled up his foil and drank the rest of his soda, letting out a sigh of contentment. "That was good. Thank you for the treat," he murmured, bowing his head to look at his vibrating cell phone.

"No problem! I'll walk you home~" Yong Soo said cheerfully, getting up and stretching his arms.

"Thank you." Leon stood, throwing his things away and looking at his screen in concentration.

"Hm? Who're ya texting?" The taller Asian asked, looking over his shoulder quite easily.

The shorter brunette didn't bother to hide his phone, for Yong Soo could not read Chinese. "No one," he stated, pressing 'send' and scrolling through a couple texts from before.

"Ooh. No one. Specific."

"I will have you know that you don't need to know every single person that I message." Leon's accent had thickened, but he kept his tone at level.

"Alright, sorry." Yong Soo frowned and backed off. The other had been particularly touchy recently.

"Thank you." The Chinese boy looked at his phone, glued to the screen as he punched in the special characters that had been installed in his phone, courtesy of Kiku, along with the layout. While texting, he asked, "Would you like to come inside once we reach my house? My parents are not home."

"Hm? Oh, sure~ I've never been in there before!" Yong Soo said excitedly, seemingly recovering his cheer.

"Well, we should start walking, then."

Leon took his keys out of his pocket, reaching for the house key and unlocking the two locks on his door. He pulled at the handle and opened his door. The Chinese boy stood aside, waiting for Yong Soo to step forward through the threshold. He had even decided to be polite to put his phone away.

The Korean entered the house, taking his shoes off first.

"Welcome to my home," Leon mumbled, removing his shoes and setting them by the door. He threw his bag onto the floor and waited by the couch, fidgeting slightly.

"Wow. It's nice." Yong Soo smiled and sat down on the couch, next to Leon but giving him his space.

The Chinese boy looked to the floor, but then realized his home had been complimented. "U-Um.. th-thank you." He sat down, a million feet of space between the two.

"Yeah. My place is a mess, you wouldn't want to see it."

"Is it now..." Leon looked to the side, whipping his phone out for a moment and typing in something quickly before stuffing it back in his phone and looking back at the floor by Yong Soo, cheeks dusted pink.

"Hmm~" The taller boy's gaze wandered through the living room. His expression was his normal "owo".

"I'm sorry if anything in my home does not please you," the shorter brunette finally said, hands curling around the jean material at his knees.

"Huh? No, it's fine!" Yong Soo grinned. "You don't have to be so polite!"

Leon visibly flinched, slowly averting his gaze to look at the Korean. "_Duìbùq__ǐ__..._"

Yong Soo frowned at his expression. "Okay there?"

"I don't know." _Actually, I do, but I'd rather not talk about it. _

"Are you sure? 'Cause I dunno, you've been acting kinda... weird."

"I haven't," Leon gritted his teeth together, his composure slipping. "I'm fine."

The Korean frowned, looking a bit upset, but deciding to brush it off. "Um... okay."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Yeah, that's me... understanding." Yong Soo said quietly. (Which was a first.)

Leon looked at his hands, an awkward silence settling between them. He spotted a small fleck of dust floating in the air, and then asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Huh? Will your parents mind? Or will they still be gone?"

"They've been gone for over a month... I don't think they'll be back for another month or two."

"Really? That's... strange. Are they on a business trip or something?"

The shorter brunette hesitated before shrugging. "I'm not sure," he murmured.

"Huh. Well, sure. I'll stay for dinner." Yong Soo smiled warmly at him.

Leon blushed, heavily, quickly turning away and looking at his socks.

Yong Soo, clueless as usual, just kept smiling. "So... what should we do? I finished my homework."

"I'm sorry, I asked you last minute and did not even think about what we could do..."

"Huh? It's alright." Yong Soo's face lit up. "Maybe we can invite some other people."

"Ah..." _More guests? I wonder what I should do..._ Leon looked to the side before saying, "Possibly. I enjoy company."

"Well, I shouldn't invite people to your own house..."

"But would it be alright if I gave you... permission of some sort?"

"Haha~ I guess so."

"Then..." Leon finally made eye contact with the taller boy. "I give you permission to invite others to my house."

"Yay! We should invite Al! Oh, and aniki - I mean, Yao, and... what the hell, we can invite Arthur. Maybe Kiku...? "

"What about Matthew?"

"Eh?" The Korean faltered for a second. "Well... yeah, sure."

"Okay." Leon grabbed his phone and started messaging the same person he had been texting earlier, leaning back in his seat and not as tense as before.

"Hm... should I invite anyone else?"

"I have invited one more. I am sure that is enough for my small home."

"Huh? Oh, alright." Yong Soo frowned thoughtfully. "Should we invite anyone else? I was considering Ivan, but..." he shuddered.

"He's kind."

...what. Leon.

Leon looked at his phone, which had a new message. "What about Lukas?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure." He sighed. "But Ivan's creepy. I think he stalks aniki. In a panda suit."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So that's why there's always a giant panda bear wandering around Yao's neighborhood."

"Exactly." Yong Soo pouted. "Only I'm allowed to stalk aniki. Hmph."

Leon's dark eyes narrowed at this, but he turned away to hide his expression and continued texting one of his friends.

"Alright! I'm gonna start calling people!" Yong Soo whipped out his phone.

"Okay."

"Thank you for inviting me to your home, Leon-san." Kiku bowed and took his shoes off. He was early.

"Hey, it was my idea!" Yong Soo put in.

"But it isn't your house, Yong Soo."

"It is not a problem," Leon murmured, bowing his head in greeting. "You are here quite early."

"Only five minutes." Yong Soo added.

Kiku nodded. "I understand. My early arrival is inconveniencing you." He put his shoes back on. "I shall wait outside."

"Hey, wait!" Yong Soo cut in. "We never said _that!_"

"Ah, Kiku!" The shorter - he was still short, even with Kiku around - brunette went to grab Kiku by the shoulder to stop him, but kept his space, merely inches away from grabbing him. "You can stay inside. It is no inconvenience." Slowly, Leon's hand fell to his side, gaze at his socks once again. He ignored the vibrating in his pocket.

"Thank you." Kiku took his shoes off, _again,_ and entered his house, sitting on the floor next to the couch. He made small talk with Yong Soo while waiting for the others to arrive.

Leon rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward. "You do not have to sit on the floor, Kiku. Th-The couch is open to guests as well."

There was a knock at the door and Leon apologized for the interruption before heading over to answer it.

"Yo, Leon~! The hero is here to entertain you!"

"A-Alfred...!" Leon was taken aback. He had forgotten Yong Soo had invited him.

Alfred laughed his usual laugh. "Hey, man! I told you to call me 'Al'!"

"Hey Al!" Yong Soo grinned at him.

"Hello, Alfred-san." Kiku nodded at the energetic blonde.

"Hey, guys~!" He tugged at the sleeve of the blonde next to him. "Look! I brought Arty!" He wrapped his arm around the irritated-looking Brit's shoulders, holding him close at his side.

"Oh, good! We were gonna invite him, but he didn't answer the phone!" Yong Soo said happily.

Arthur sputtered, trying to push the noisy American away from him, to no avail. "Bloody hell, Alfred! Let go of me!"

"Ahaha~!"

Leon stepped back to let them in. He was about to close the door when a soft voice piped up.

"...w-wait!"

"Hey, Leon, you're closing the door on -"

_Slam._

Leon turned to look at Yong Soo. "I'm sorry?"

"M-Mattie. You shut the door in Mattie's face."

"I did?" Leon's dark eyes widened and he panicked, wrenching the door open to see a heartbroken Canadian standing at the door. "I-I am so sorry, Matthew!" he exclaimed, startled by his own forgetfulness. The brunette stepped aside.

"...no problem..." Matthew sulked, removing his shoes and walking over to the group.

Yong Soo automatically looked away, feeling awkward and guilty around Matthew, as usual.

When Matthew caught his momentary looking, Yong Soo swore that his soft, violet eyes had read 'screw you' for a split second. The blonde sat down by his brother, who had his arm around a fidgeting Brit's waist. He avoided any eye contact with Yong Soo.

"Hey..." Alfred hesitated. The blonde with the large eyebrows whispered something in his ear and the American was his hyper self once again. "...Mattie! What's up?"

"Ah... Al, you remembered my name," the Canadian said, softly. He laughed, but he knew what Arthur had told him. Even if they were brothers, Alfred was like all of the others.

Yong Soo flinched at the accusing look that had flashed in his eyes, and he sat on the opposite end of the couch, looking highly uncomfortable.

Leon watched the exchange quietly, lingering near the doorway while he waited for the other guests to arrive. "I apologize things are so... boring right now. Once everyone is settled, I will get straight to snacks and entertainment."

"No problem~"

"Keep your voice down, Alfred! You're so loud!"

"But, Arty~!"

"And stop calling me that! Git!"

"Y'know you love me!"

"Geh..."

There was another knock at the door. Leon opened it to reveal a boy of small stature with tousled, silvery, hair and piercing eyes. "I'm here." He said flatly, as if Leon couldn't figure that out himself.

"As am I." Another boy, a lot taller than the other, stood beside him, a detached curl floating by his head. His violet eyes were dark and emotionless, and he seemed to be tense, almost defensive.

"Ah..." Leon tried to crack a smile, but didn't succeed. "I-I thought only Lukas was coming..."

"Well, I was bored, and decided to come with him." Eiríkur, the shorter boy, stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh..." Leon hesitated, looking at the floor.

Everyone went silent in the room.

"Aw, shit," Alfred hissed under his breath, causing Arthur to tense.

"Well? Are you going to let us in or not?" Lukas asked, rather rudely.

The brunette visibly flinched, caught up in his thoughts. "O-Of course..." He stepped aside, giving them access.

Lukas patted Eiríkur's shoulder, allowing him to go first.

Eiríkur walked in calmly, brushing past Leon but otherwise making no other contact with him. He sat on the couch next to Matthew and crossed his legs.

His brother followed silently, giving Leon a pointed look, but nothing more. Lukas sat down on the floor by Eiríkur's feet.

Alfred was awfully quiet, but Arthur didn't say anything.

Leon closed the door and headed over to the kitchen. "Is anyone hungry?" he asked, already digging through the pantry.

Everyone was shocked when Alfred didn't speak up, but immediately understood once the tense atmosphere hit them. Things weren't looking so well.

Yong Soo winced, feeling the sudden silence in the room. When there was another knock at the door, he practically jumped up. "I'll get it!" He walked hurriedly to the door and opened it, eyes widening to see a certain sandy-haired, tall, violet-eyed psychopath - erm, Russian.

"I-Ivan."

"Hello, Yong Soo~"

And behind him was Yao, hiding so he was not noticed. The 'ai ya' that was muttered ruined his hiding spot.

"Aniki!" Yong Soo exclaimed. He probably would have tackled his older "brother" (who was really his cousin) if Ivan wasn't in the way.

"We shall come in now, da~?"

Yao clung to the tall man, hissing out, "_Mā de,_ aru!"

Leon was fixing some snacks, despite no one asking for any. He looked up and stated, "It is alright to come in, Ivan, Yao."

Yong Soo pouted. "Aren't you happy to see me...?"

Silence.

"Hmph, fine!" The Korean left to go talk to Kiku again.

The eldest Chinese man looked up at Ivan, questioning. "_W__ǒ__men néng bùnéng jìnqù?_" he asked.

Alfred wanted to remark 'speak English like the rest of us' but didn't. He was too busy inching behind Arthur to hide from the intimidating Russian.

Ivan gave a smile at Alfred that didn't exactly look... right. He chuckled "Kol, kol~" lightly to himself under his breath while keeping a semi-protective, semi-imprisoning arm around Yao's shoulders. His height, however, didn't help.

"Haha, come in!" Yong Soo laughed nervously and rushed to Leon's side.

"Ivan..." Yao patted his arm, directing him inside. He risked an apologetic glance at Yong Soo.

"Hey... guys..." Alfred mumbled, the atmosphere becoming awkward.

Yong Soo laughed nervously and hid behind Leon's shoulder. Whether it was from Matthew, Ivan, or the entire atmosphere was unknown.

Leon, who had returned not too long ago, gave him a pity look and then turned back to Ivan and Yao. " I believe everyone is here."

The American let out a sigh of relief, but he was still tense. "Geez~ Holding my breath is hard!" he exclaimed, making up a lie to make himself look innocent.

Arthur, who quickly caught on, decided to nod.

Matthew watched from the side, looking at Yong Soo with hatred in his pure violet eyes. No one else bothered to notice him, so there was no point in hiding his emotions at this point.

Yong Soo met his gaze and froze, looking he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Ai ya!" Yao exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. He was the oldest in the group, a junior in college, and acted like an old man with the level of his maturity and low tolerance for non-adult things. "Why are we so quiet, aru?"

"Wasn't like this until the Commie came alon - ow! Arty!"

"Hmm? Did Alfred say something?" Ivan asked innocently, still smiling. "I'm just glad to be with all my friends. We _are_ all friends, da?"

"Y-Yeah... We a-all are..." Yong Soo stammered.

"But of course, aru!"

"Ha!" Alfred exclaimed, finding this hard to believe. "You and me? Friends? When hell freezes!"

"Oh... really, Alfred?" His eyes darkened, though his smile remained intact. "I'm sorry to hear that... kol kol kol..."

"And when heroes _aren't_ cool!" Alfred added, pointing his index finger at the Russian. "And that will never happen! _So!_ We will _never_ be friends!"

"Alfred," The Brit hissed, giving him a pointed glare and trying to get him to calm down.

Leon watched from afar, glad to see everyone was getting along.

He must be a KY.

Ivan's _kols_ grew murderous, though his smile never faltered. He ignored Alfred and began talking to Yao about nothing much in particular.

Lukas looked at his younger brother, and then at Leon, his expression blank and unreadable. But his eyes read 'don't even think about it' and Leon gave him a silent nod, looking away and storing his utensils back in their drawers.

The Canadian, who was slowly straying from the rest of the group, watched Yong Soo from his spot on the couch. His glare had softened and the Korean swore he saw tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

Yong Soo quietly moved away from Leon, took and deep breath, and approached Matthew. "Um... hi." He said, attempting a smile.

Matthew, startled by the start of a conversation, winced. He averted his gaze before looking up at Yong Soo, neither smiling nor frowning. "Hello," he replied, nodding curtly with Kuma-what's-his-face in his arms.

"...It's, um, been a while." _I'm trying to say I'm sorry, Mattie! Gyuh... Why's it so hard?_

Noticing the approach of the Korean, Alfred stopped yelling at Ivan, bristling at the look in his brother's eyes. _Shit.  
><em>  
>"...Yes, quite awhile..." Matthew looked at Kuma... who was he again? and then to the floor, avoiding eye contact for the time being.<p>

"Um, a-and I know I was an ass." Yong Soo stated quietly, his weak smile fading.

"I'd have to agree with that." Well, that was harsh.

Yong Soo winced, and took another deep breath before continuing. "But we were... pretty good friends before all this, so, um..." A pause. "I'm really sorry."

That was when Matthew looked up, a dark scowl replacing his soft features. "I won't forgive you," he spat, quietly. "Never."

Yong Soo looked down. "All right. Sorry." He walked away to go sit in his spot at the couch, looking and feeling like a deflated balloon.

_You didn't let me finish..._ Matthew hid his face in the crown of Kuma-what's-his-face's head, feeling crushed. _This is why things always end badly._

Arthur looked at Alfred, pointedly, but noticed the distant look in his eyes. The American looked back at him, and forced a smile. "These get togethers weren't always this awkward," he commented. The Brit just looked to the side, unable to say anything. He couldn't look at Alfred.

Leon watched the small exchange from afar, feeling his chest clench, his throat closing in and causing his breathing to be shallow. "Yong Soo," he murmured, hiding in the kitchen.

"Huh?" He smiled when he saw the shorter brunette and walked towards him. "What is it?"

In a moment of possessiveness, Leon said, "You shouldn't talk to him. You broke his heart, and now you have me."

Yong Soo sighed and looked down, "I know, I know, but I feel really bad for leaving him the way I did." His expression was subdued and guilty, somehow didn't look right on his usually smiling face.

Leon set his dish towel down and reached up to cup Yong Soo's cheeks, standing on his tip-toes to do so. "Hey," he mumbled, frowning. "I'm right here."

The distant look on the Korean's face was replaced by a smile. "Right, sorry."

The other stretched up and pecked him on the cheek, turning away right after to hide the blush on his cheeks. He picked up the plate he was cleaning and continued to dry it with the towel placed on the counter not too long ago.

Suddenly, a crash was heard in the main room.

"Shut up!"

Yong Soo quickly turned to see what had happened, and hurried to the living room.

The shorter brunette followed.

Alfred was standing, a vase in a million pieces on the floor. He was glaring up at a certain violet-eyed Russian, breathing heavily. "Keep your fucking mouth shut!" the blonde hissed. He ignored the water seeping into the carpet, darkening the soft beige. Yong Soo looked over to his side, seeing Arthur comforting a small blonde, who was crying heavily.

The eldest of them all was holding Ivan back, weakly, unable to speak up at the shock of what was going on. Lukas looked down at his brother, pulling his hand away when it was rejected from sitting on the boy's shoulder. Kiku sat there in silence.

Ivan smiled. "Did I upset you, Alfred?"

"Hmm, I don't know!" The sarcasm was obvious. Alfred's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, ready to throw something else at Ivan. "You insulted my brother and made him cry, for fuck's sake!"

"I was just being truthful." The smile never left Ivan's face. He easily shook off Yao's grip. "I'll be going now. I see I'm not welcome in your company."

"That's right! You better go and fuck off!"

"Alfred, bloody hell, calm _down!_" Arthur hissed, pulling him back down to the couch while comforting a still-crying Matthew. He looked at Yao and said, "Do us a favor and get him out of here."

Yao's brown eyes were sharp, but he nodded and pulled at Ivan's sleeve, trying to pull him to the door.

Ivan allowed his expression to darken for a moment before following him out.

"Hey... what happened?" Yong Soo dared to ask, trying to break the silence.

Alfred was the first to speak up, of course, and stood, looking quite angry. "That asshole went and said some crap to my brother, and made him cry! Mattie doesn't just cry at every little thing, ya know!"

"Huh? What'd he say?" Yong Soo asked, confused. He knew that the Canadian was sensitive, but he hardly ever actually cried.

"Oh, well, you should at least know the topic." That was when Alfred's tone dropped an octave and it became rough, harsh. "It was so stuff about you never actually loving him and then him making up crap about how and when you broke up with him." He took a peek at his brother, noticing that his crying had worsened. " Or maybe..." The American turned back to scowl at the Korean, crossing his arms over his chest. "These things were _true?_"

Yong Soo winced. "Th-they weren't, I swear..." His hand curled into a shaking fist. "Ivan can be a lying bastard. You should know that."

"Then why is Mattie so upset about it?" Alfred yelled, approaching the Korean, who was a few inches taller than him. "Huh, _Yong Soo?_"

"I don't know! Lies can hurt, too!" Yong Soo spat back. He looked back up at the blonde who he thought was his best friend.

"It pisses me off that you broke his heart, but now that I've found out why, I'm even more upset!" The American looked to the ground, rubbing his eyes with his hands and trying to calm down. "God dammit... For fuck's sake, Yong Soo, you son of a..."

"I told you! None of that was true!" Yong Soo hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't even know what the fuck he said, so shut up!"

"Al..." Matthew looked up, feeling Arthur's comforting arm around him, and felt the tears drip down his cheeks and onto Kuma-what's-his-face, watching his brother and ex-boyfriend fight over… well, him.

"Fine! I will!" To punctuate his sentence, Yong Soo closed his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest. However his expression looked like one you would see on a kicked puppy, and didn't exactly look defiant.

"Err..." Alfred faltered at this. What the hell was he doing? Was he really... "Then... Then _good!_" He took a few steps back at the arrival of Leon, who had run back to the kitchen to grab cleaning supplies to clean up the mess. The shorter brunette didn't look very pleased. "Sorry about that, Leon... I got mad and went ape shit, man... I'm sorry!"

Leon looked at him, expressionless. "It is not a problem," he replied in monotone, going over to sweet up the glass.

Kiku stood up. "I should be leaving. My apologies, Leon-san. He walked towards the door, shooting Yong Soo, who was leaning against the wall, eyes blank, a sympathetic glance.

"Oh... Kiku, you..." Leon frowned. "If you insist. Take care." He went back to cleaning, going against what he usually did, which was lead them to the door and make sure they made it outside safely.

Kiku bowed and slipped his shoes back on before walking out the door.

The living room was now quiet once more. Eiríkur shifted in his spot next to Lukas.

"Everyone is slowly disappearing," Lukas commented to himself and his brother. "Why is that, I wonder..."

Eirikur shrugged. "We're all messed up, I suppose."

"Hmm..." Lukas nodded slowly, having to agree with it.

Alfred sat back down beside his boyfriend and brother, terribly frustrated at the day's events.

The shortest brunette watched the silence grow into a thick, awkward quiet. He decided to speak up. "I apologize, everyone. I didn't know this was to happen."

"It was my idea." Yong Soo said quietly. "Sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, Yong Soo," Arthur insisted.

"I agree with Arthur," Leon murmured.

"No, it's true." Yong Soo shrugged. "Screwed up."

"We're all screwed," Lukas added.

EDIT: "There's a way to put it." Eirikur said flatly.

Leon looked at the wall, avoiding eye contact with Eiríkur. "Well, now that our group has been shortened by a few people, can we relax now?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

Eiríkur shrugged and nodded.

The brunette stepped over and grabbed the pan that had the broken glass and dumped it in the trash, hurrying over to wipe at the stain in the carpet. "My family will not be happy..." he murmured.

"I'll help." Yong Soo volunteered.

"I-It is alright," Leon insisted.

"No, I wanna help." Yong Soo pouted stubbornly.

Leon frowned. "Yong Soo..."

"Aye, man, just let 'im help," Alfred cut in.

"If you insist," the shorter brunette sighed after a moment.

The Korean smiled at him and took some paper towels, pressing on the dark spot.

"May I ask why you knocked over my vase, Alfred?" Leon asked.

Alfred flushed. "W-Well, y'know, that commie bastard was makin' me mad, s-so I..."

"What's with you and calling him a commie?" Yong Soo asked lightly, trying to break the tension between them.

"B-Because he's Russian!"

"That's a bloody horrible reason, Alfred," Arthur commented, rubbing Matthew's back, soothingly.

"Not all Russians are communists." Yong Soo chuckled. "Just like not all North Koreans are bastards."

Alfred frowned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "They're... They're not?"

"Eh. My brother is, though. He didn't even agree to come." Yong Soo pouted.

"Oh. You mean Han... Han... Hansol?" Alfred chuckled at his own joke. "I can't remember his name, man."

"Haneul." Yong Soo stuck his tongue out. "I get a boring name like 'Yong Soo' and he gets a cool name that means 'Sky'. Life isn't fair."

"I think your name is cool," Leon stated.

"Thanks." Yong Soo smiled warmly up at him from his spot on the floor.

"Hmm." The brunette looked away, scrubbing at the spot.

"This is quite..." Lukas began.

"I promise it will get more entertaining."

"Okay, because I thought I would spend the rest of the day listening to arguments I don't really care about." Eiríkur said flatly.

Harsh.

"Hey..." Leon was about to say something, but then remembered he wasn't dating the white-haired boy anymore. He held his tongue and went back to cleaning, glancing at Yong Soo here and there.

Lukas glanced at his brother. "That was mean," he murmured.

The Korean stood up, smiling. "Done~"

"I know." Eiríkur said flatly.

"Then why did you say it?" Lukas asked.

"As am I." Leon stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

Yong Soo threw his paper towel away, and sat back down on the floor.

"Because."

"There's a reason..." Lukas's eyes narrowed in seriousness.

"I guess I like being mean." Eiríkur rolled his eyes. "Everything I do doesn't have some deep ulterior motive, Lukas."

Lukas frowned. "_Það gerir líka_," he mumbled, in Eiríkur's native tongue.

He stared at him flatly. "You don't need to be so protective. My business is my business."

"But I'm your brother. Is that such a big problem, _lillebror?_"

"...I guess not." The silver-haired boy looked down, pale cheeks tinted pink.

The hint of a smile tugged at the corners of Lukas's mouth, but he remained calm.

Leon returned, sitting down on one of the couches. "Is there anything anyone would like to do?"

"Eat burgers!" Alfred exclaimed, laughing heartily to himself.

"Shut up," the Brit rolled his eyes. Matthew sat there, hiding his face in Kuma-what's-his-face's fur.

"I'm hungry!" Yong Soo announced out of nowhere.

The shorter brunette sat up straighter in his seat. "Is there any specifics you would like? I do not have pepero, sorry."

"Hmm... anything you guys want!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

"I have licorice." Eiríkur said flatly, taking a bite of said candy that seemed to come from nowhere.

Lukas eyed him, suspiciously. "I don't remember buying licorice for you, _lillebror._"

"I brought it from home."

"Oh." The Norwegian shrugged.

Leon looked at Arthur, who just shrugged. "I am not picky."

Alfred waved his hand excitedly. "Burgers! We. Should. Eat. BURGERS!"

"Leon and I just ate McDonalds." Yong Soo commented.

"What."

"Toast."

Arthur shot a glare at Alfred, who was giggling. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

The American was wearing that shit-eating grin of his. "There's this site I go on and there's this _awesome_ thing with this picture of a shower with toast covering it and then every time someone reblogs it, they put 'toast' and then the next person puts 'what'! I got to put 'toast' last time!"

Everyone looked at him, blankly.

"What."

"Toast!"

That earned a smack to the head, courtesy of Arthur Kirkland.

"What?" Yong Soo asked flatly.

A tiny bemused smile appeared on Eiríkur's face. "Toast."

What's with the sudden mood whiplash?

Arthur gaped at them. "Is this seriously happening? You lot have lost your minds!"

Matthew looked up, having spaced out. "What?"

Leon looked at the floor. "Toast."

"What?" Eiríkur asked.

Yong Soo shot him a smirk. "Crunchy buttered toast."

"Dude! You ruined it!" Alfred complained, flailing his arms in his seat. "You can't do that~!"

"Thank god," the Brit sighed, relaxing in his seat.

Lukas shot Eiríkur a look and couldn't help but smirk. "What?"

Eiríkur glanced away. "This is stupid."

The Norwegian glared at his brother, smirk gone. "_Ó, svo það er í lagi fyrir þig að gera það, en ekki mig?_"

Eiríkur looked back at him, cheeks coloring slightly once more. "...Toast." He said quietly.

Lukas smiled to himself, satisfied with his little brother's answer.

Leon watched this exchange quietly. His gaze drifted to Eiríkur, concern expressing itself in his dark eyes.

Yong Soo sighed. "So, I'm still hungry..." He smiled mischievously. "Should we eat... toast?" He joked.

Arthur flinched visibly in irritation. "Yong Soo, don't -"

"What?"

That grin was there again...

"Argh, Alfred, you bloody asshole!" The Brit tackled the hyper blonde, pulling them both to the floor by the force of it.

"Aw, look. They really do love each other." Yong Soo teased.

"Indeed they do," Lukas agreed, nudging Eiríkur for no real reason.

The younger brother shot a look up at Lukas that basically said 'lolwtfdoyouwant'. Well, it was a bit milder than that.

Lukas shrugged. "_Mér fannst eins og poking á þig. Er það vandamál?_"

Eiríkur shrugged. "We're in America. Speak English like a normal person."

His brother looked at the wall, and then back at his brother. "_En hvað ef ég er ekki eðlilegur? Þú getur skilið mig engu að síður, svo hvers vegna ættir þú að gæta?_"

"It'll make the translations hard to add at the end. Readers will probably constantly scroll up and down to see what you said."

"Fine." Lukas frowned. "So what? There's this giant story with a million translations at the end, and none of the readers complain. And look what you've done. You broke the fourth wall. One of the authors just _can't_ write a collaboration without breaking it."

(It's Finn, not me. -Blysse)

Eiríkur rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's fun to break."

(It's me. -Finn)

"Translations and foreign languages make things more interesting. It's hot."

Well said, Lukas.

"...Didn't know you were into that."

Lukas shrugged, again. "It doesn't hurt to speak the truth here and there."

"But seriously. It's hot?"

"Mmhmm..."

Meanwhile... (cough cough)

Arthur was (still) wrestling with Alfred, pulling at his hair and shouting things that belonged in the soap box while Alfred laughed, having pinned him to the ground. He now sat on the smaller boy, causing Arthur to have a hard time breathing.

"Bloody hell, Alfred! You're heavy!"

"That's not very nice, Arty!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Yong Soo glanced at them, chuckling under his breath.

Leon looked at Yong Soo, looking at him in concern. He wanted to talk to him in private all of a sudden, but the words caught in his throat. 'Can I talk to you in private?' he wanted to ask, but couldn't. It was rude to leave his guests. He looked outside. The sun was beginning to set, so they would probably leave soon.

The Korean pouted. "I wish aniki didn't have to leave so soon."

"Ah." Leon looked away. "We wouldn't be having as much fun as we are now if Ivan was here, according to everyone else. I did not know Ivan was so mean."

...KY.

"He's just so... creepy." Yong Soo shuddered.

"Really?"

"Very." Yong Soo frowned. "To make things worse, he's always being creepy and approaching Haneul."

Leon bristled. It was always a rough subject whenever it came to Haneul. "Is that so? Approaching how?"

"I don't know." Yong Soo shrugged. "They're actually kinda similar, so it's kinda scary."

"Oh... I... I see..."

"Yeah. They start glancing at me when they think I'm not looking. It's..." Yong Soo shuddered. "Whatever."

Leon looked at Lukas, and then the Norwegian's brother. _This is unsettling..._

Eiríkur stood up. "Lukas and I will be leaving now. Thanks for inviting us." With no further announcement, he walked towards the door.

Lukas shrugged and followed suit, waving to Leon on the way.

"Oh..."

The two brothers quietly left, leaving Leon and Yong Soo alone with Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew.

Arthur got back to sitting on the couch, fixing his collar and smoothing out wrinkles in his shirt. "I apologize for my rowdy friend."

"Boyfriend~" Alfred drawled, giggling to himself.

The Canadian was looking at Yong Soo again, an unreadable emotion in his violet eyes.

The Korean was laughing at the two blondes. However, a part of him remained acutely aware of Matthew's gaze.

Alfred looked at Yong Soo. "Hey, man! I forgot how much fun it was hanging out on the weekends! We should totally do this again!"

Leon didn't mention that he would have to clear it with _him,_ not Yong Soo.

"Haha, yeah, we should! How about my house next time?"

"That be awesome! Can Arty come?"

Arthur flushed. "Don't just bring me into the conversation! Idiot!"

"Yeah, he can!" Yong Soo grinned at the easily-angered Brit.

"Hmmph."

Alfred fist-pumped, grinning. "Hells yeah!"

"Leon, you should come, too!"

"I-I should...?" Leon's cheeks had flushed scarlet at being brought back into the conversation. "I've never been to your house before," he murmured.

"Man~ You guys are so cute!" The American cooed.

Matthew winced, and hoped no one noticed it.

"A-Are not..." Leon protested, weakly.

"Ahahah..." Yong Soo laughed nervously, cheeks coloring.

"No, but seriously! You guys really a - OW! Arty, what was that for!"

Arthur scowled at him, his arm around his other close friend, who was shaking with his face hidden in Kuma-what's-his-face's fur. What he mouthed seemed to be 'shut up'.

Being the KY he was, Alfred tilted his head to the side, confused. "What?" he asked out loud.

"I said, _shut up,_" the Brit spat.

"But why?"

"_Alfred._"

"Arty, seriously! What's wrong?"

"You're such an airhead!" Arthur accused, feeling worse and worse for the depressed Canadian by the second.

"..." Yong Soo winced at the expression on Matthew's face. He half wanted to comfort him, but he would glance at Leon and automatically feel guilty again.

Matthew watched Yong Soo from where he sat, wondering what the other was thinking. Ever since the Korean had broken up with him, he had been a shut-in and refused to be attracted to anyone. He was lonely, but it worked.

An hour of talking and playing around passed, and the three blondes decided it was time to head home.

Alfred waved to the two Asians, arm around Arthur. "Later, guys~!"

The pair left, and Leon shut the door. He headed upstairs, announcing that he was going to go fix some things and would be back soon.

That was when Yong Soo noticed there was still someone in the room.

"Matti-" Yong Soo cut himself off. "Matthew...?"

Matthew looked up, having never moved from his previous spot. "They won't notice if I don't return," he stated, not even bothering to explain why he was still there. The dark, yet expressionless look in his eyes was unnerving.

"...Oh..." Yong Soo said softly, looking down at his socked feet.

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?"

Like you're one to talk, Matthew.

"Huh? Um, yeah. I'll be going in a bit."

Matthew nodded, the horrid look in his eyes worsening. He looked up at Yong Soo, peering behind his glasses. "I will never forgive you... You do realize that, right?" His tone was rough, but still quiet.

"...Yeah, you kinda told me." Yong Soo said, voice losing its strength.

"You hurt me," Matthew stated, refusing to let the tears fall. "I really liked you, Yong Soo."

Yong Soo winced. "I'm sorry." He hated seeing the blonde like this, about to crack.

"No... No, you're not. If you were sorry enough, you wouldn't have done what you did." The Canadian stood, placing Kuma-what's-his-face on the couch where he had been sitting. He slowly stepped towards Yong Soo. "I liked you then, and I like you now." That was when he couldn't hold back and a single tear fell.

The Korean looked torn. "I know, i-it's just..." _Leon..._

"What? What is it Yong Soo?" Matthew's tone was now taunting, the tears continuing to fall at a faster rate.

The taller brunette looked down, eyes shadowed, and he stepped forward, reaching out, impulsively pulling the blonde into a hug.

Matthew, in his own rage at the moment, beat at Yong Soo's chest weakly, heaving sobs causing his chest to shake and his breaths to come out in shudders that caught in his throat. His fists slowly relaxed into clutching at the material at Yong Soo's chest, crying profusely. "You... You moron..." he choked out, eyes shut.

"I-I'm sorry." The other whispered hoarsely, beginning to pull away.

"No...!" Matthew pulled his hands away and wrapped them around Yong Soo's middle, refusing him to leave.

Leon watched from the staircase, unable to comprehend what was going on. All he knew was that he felt cheated.

**Translations and notes:**

Duìbùqǐ... - Chinese for "Sorry…"

Mā de! - "Shit!"

Wǒmen néng bùnéng jìnqù? - "Can we go inside?"

Það gerir líka - Icelandic for "It does too."

lillebror - Norwegian for "little brother"

Ó, svo það er í lagi fyrir þig að gera það, en ekki mig? - Icelandic for "Oh, so it's okay for you to do it, but not me?"

Mér fannst eins og poking á þig. Er það vandamál? - "I just felt like poking at you. Is there a problem?"

En hvað ef ég er ekki eðlilegur? Þú getur skilið mig engu að síður, svo hvers vegna ættir þú að gæta? - "But what if I'm not normal? You can understand me anyways, so why should you care?"

**Nani: And there's chapter one! I'm looking forward to this fic. All it took was me reminding Blysse that we were planning to do a Hong Kong/South Korea fic!**

**...And it ended up turning into a big multi-pairing, multi-chapter fic. Anyways, this was pretty fun to role-play. My Korean half secretly enjoyed the drama and the love triangles.**

**Dammit. I knew those genes would kick in.**

**Oh, and this is my first time role-playing Iceland, Russia, and Japan, which is why they probably suck and are OOC.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Kristen: She pretty much stole the spotlight. I have nothing to say, even though I, once again, edited the whole thing. My spell-check does not like Icelandic, Chinese, or Norwegian.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Oh, the Drama

**Authors: ****cookiecollabs**

**Pairings: **HKSK, CanKo, mentioned High School Pair (HK/Ice), RoChu

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **mild language, breaking of the fourth wall (thanks to Finn - twice in a row…), use of foreign languages (translations provided at the end), authors tending to drift off into lalaland, broken Mattie, OOC-ness (in Finn's opinion), dubcon (kind of)

**Spoilers: **none

**Disclaimer: **Neither Kristen nor Nani own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Hima-sama owns this series.

**Summary: **Yong Soo and Leon are happily in a relationship. However, the skeletons in both their closets start to reveal themselves one day, all starting with a friendly get together. Mainly HKSK All pairings and warnings inside

**Haneul = North Korea**

Yong Soo felt paralyzed. Matthew's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. He couldn't push him off, wondering what would happen if he did. He was terrified of hurting the blonde further.

The other continued clinging to him, unable to pull away with all of the emotions pouring out into the form of tears. "I-I'm sorry," he managed, finding it difficult to stop his tears now that he'd let them go.

"It's alright." Yong Soo said, almost gently. His gaze wandered... and he saw Leon, standing in the middle of the staircase. Their eyes met, and he stiffened.

The shorter brunette went rigid, and his dark eyes widened. His mouth read 'Yong Soo', but there was no sound.

Matthew continued to cry, holding Yong Soo where he was.

And Yong Soo? He remained frozen, with no idea what to do.

Leon stayed where he was, but then ran up the stairs, unsure of what to do. _What was that just now? Was he... No, there's no way..._

"I'm really sorry... I-Im Yong Soo..." Matthew pulled away, finally, wiping away his tears after removing his frames. "I-I should go..." He backed up a few steps grabbing Kuma-what's-his-face.

"...Yeah." Yong Soo looked up the stairs, where Leon had ran. "You should. I'll see you around."

The blonde looked like he was about to cry and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Yong Soo's neck and kissing his cheek. As quick as he had come, Matthew pulled away and ducked his head down, hurrying off to the door, pulling his shoes on and leaving.

The Korean stood, willing himself to move, and after a second or two, ran up the stairs to find Leon, millions of thoughts rushing through his head.

Said brunette was hiding in his room, organizing his trinkets and figures that stood on his windowsill on the left. _I don't know what to say,_ he thought, peering out the window at the snow-covered trees. _I wonder if Matthew's left yet... I knew inviting him over was not a pleasant idea..._

"...Leon?" Yong Soo started softly, playing with a stray thread on his long-sleeved sweater.

Leon started, surprised that Yong Soo was at his door. He acknowledged that the door was there, but didn't turn around. Back facing the other Asian, he said, "Oh... Yong Soo, you're staying for dinner, are you not?"

"...Can I?"

The other hesitated. _Hmm... He may or may not be cheating on... No, no, no... Don't make assumption..._ "You may."

"Thank you." Yong Soo paused. "Um, what happened, earlier, downstairs..."

"You two seem very close," Leon commented, flatly. "Almost _too_ close."

Yong Soo winced. "I'm sorry. He started crying and I didn't know what else to do... a-and then he wouldn't let go..."

"That is alright." Doesn't sound like it, Leon. "Friends are there for other friends. Am I right?"

"Yeah." Yong Soo said, giving a small smile and not detecting Leon's tone.

"It is getting late." The shorter stood up, turning around to look at Yong Soo. The look in his eyes would make a tough man cry. "I shall go make dinner."

"Yay!" Yong Soo smiled. "What're we having?" Poor, clueless Yong Soo.

One of Leon's thick eyebrows twitched, but it was hidden beneath his choppy bangs. "I'm not sure. Do you like pot stickers?"

"Yeah~ Aniki used to make them a lot!"

"Well then, we will be having pot stickers." Leon brushed past Yong Soo, avoiding any contact whatsoever, and headed downstairs to prepare the meal.

"This is really good, Leon!" Yong Soo commented after swallowing. "You don't look like someone who could cook."

"Ah, well..." Leon kept his gaze at his food, taking a small bite. Once he finished it, he said, "My parents tend to leave... so I taught myself, with the help of the computer and television."

"I see. That's pretty impressive!" Yong Soo grinned at him and continued eating.

"I actually like cooking," Leon stated, taking a sip of tea. He looked to the side and held his tongue, oh so

"I learned something new today!" The Korean was just... so _oblivious_ sometimes!

The shorter brunette looked up, displeased. "Did you, now?"

"Well, yeah. You like to cook." Yong Soo looked back at him.

"Oh." Leon frowned. _I never realized what a KY my boyfriend was..._ he thought in displeasure, holding back a sigh.

As if to prove his point, Yong Soo's expression grew blank, as if he was spacing out. He quickly snapped back to the real world.

"Yong Soo."

"Huh?" The Korean looked back at him, a smile still on his lips. "Yeah? What is it?"

"It is nothing. You were very quiet for a moment."

"Haha." A mischievous grin appeared on Yong Soo's face. "You really look up to Al, don't you?"

Leon's large eyebrows furrowed. "I am sorry? What did you say?" He had heard him, but wasn't sure if he had heard properly.

"I just said you seem to look up to Al!" He tone turned teasing. "Your eyes shine when he speaks."

"The-They do not! That is absurd!" Leon cried, cheeks flushed.

"Do too! I notice!" Wow, you notice things, Yong Soo?

"Like you are one to talk!" the shorter brunette snapped, suddenly serious. But, to Yong Soo, it looked like he was still playfully arguing.

"Haha~ Like, Whaddya mean by that?" Yong Soo smiled warmly at him.

"You and Matthew! Do not act like I did not see what happened!" Leon stood up, finally cracking. "There is something going on with the two of you!"

Yong Soo's eyes widened. "There isn't I swear!" A pause. "We broke up, remember?"

"_And?_ Arthur and Francis broke up long ago, but I everyone knows that _something_ is going on with those two! Just because you two broke up, does _not_ mean, in any way, that everything is over!" His formal speech had flown out the window, long gone.

Yong Soo frowned. "How about you and Eiríkur, then?" He didn't want to bring him up, but felt like he had to.

Leon was about to remark, but was taken aback. He winced, averting his gaze to the kitchen and back a few times, unsure of how to respond. "Th-That is..." The shorter Asian shook off the cold, empty feeling in his chest and replied, "Th-There is nothing! Lukas would never allow it, if it were to ever happen! I do not cheat!"

"Exactly! If there's nothing between you two now, it shows you can break up _and_ have everything end!" Yong Soo looked down. "So couldn't the same thing happen with Matthew and me?"

"Then... Th-Then what was that downstairs?" Leon stuttered, feeling uneasy.

"He was upset. Can't someone comfort a friend?" _Even if said friend still has feelings for them from when they went out? _

"...y-yes, but..." Leon sat back down, having that old, hidden urge to cry. He hadn't wanted to cry in almost a year, ever since Eiríkur had broken up with him.

"We're just friends, Leon. Mattie and I." He unconsciously used his old nickname for the blonde.

"You only called him that back when you two went out," the other stated, darkly.

"So? I started calling him that before we did!" Yong Soo snapped in his defense.

Leon's frown deepened and his eyes narrowed, tone taking on a monotone, borderline flat. "What am I to you, Yong Soo."

"You're my boyfriend." Yong Soo said, surprised at the question.

"_Just_ your boyfriend?" Leon pressed, leaning forward while balancing himself on the table with his palms pressed flat against the wood.

"Well, I like you." Yong Soo blinked at him innocently, not knowing what Leon wanted him to say. He met his eyes.

Leon winced, his cheeks dusted pink. "I-I like you, too, Yong Soo... I-I just can't trust anyone anymore... After... After what... _he_ did to me..."

Yong Soo stood up, putting his plate away. He touched Leon's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said gently.

The brunette pulled away from his touch, harshly. When he realized what had happened, his eyes widened and he looked away. "I am sorry as well!" he exclaimed, overwhelmed by his emotions. "I-I just can't... I have no idea what to do..."

Yong Soo smiled sadly. "It's alright, really."

"No, it's not!" Leon tackled him in a hug, trembling.

The Korean wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead.

The shorter Asian hid his face in the other's shirt, mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over.

Yong Soo squeezed him comfortingly, saying nothing, save for a few whispered assurances.

Eventually, Leon pulled away, wiping his eyes in case any spare tears were left. "Y-You should probably leave, if you find it needed now... Your parents must be worried."

Yong Soo hesitated before nodding. "You're right..." He pouted. "I should go."

"I will see you off, then." Lean headed towards the door, opening it for Yong Soo.

Yong Soo smiled at him, slipping his shoes on. "Heh. I hope they won't start questioning me, asking why I didn't come home with Kiku."

"A-And Yao..."

"Yeah~" Yong Soo smiled. "Later."

Yong Soo left, and Leon closed the door. He leaned against it for a few minutes, unable to register the day's events. _Wow..._

~~~~

Yong Soo closed the door behind him, stepping into his apartment. "I'm home!" He called cheerfully. Kiku looked away from his video game.

"Oh. Welcome home."

"Ai ya!" Yong Soo heard Yao shout, but said Chinese man was nowhere to be found. "Shit, he's home!" Was he talking to someone else?

"Oh, Yong Soo finally returned?" A familiar childish voice with a Russian accent asked.

"Ivan's... visiting." Kiku said flatly, eye twitching with distaste.

"I think so."

"I am!" Yong Soo cried happily.

"He is!" Ivan said just as cheerfully.

"I suggest you don't go near them." Kiku advised.

"Eh? Why?"

"Just... don't." Kiku looked like he preferred not going into the details.

"Well, then, get off me, aru!"

"Hm~ fine."

Yong Soo raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Kiku shot him a weary look. "I hate our thin walls."

The Korean laughed lightly at the look on his face and headed to his room.

Unfortunately, he shared it with a certain grumpy twin with a long braid.

"Knock before you come in, dumbass!"

"Why? Reading gay porn?" Yong Soo retorted, closing the door behind him.

Haneul spat at his feet. "Shut up, asswipe. I'm studying." He gestured to his chemistry textbook, which laid on his bed in front of him. Haneul was on his stomach, reading. He removed his reading glasses and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Yong Soo rolled his eyes. "You're cussing as much as Lovino. Seriously."

"Is there a problem?" Haneul asked, too-sweetly. He made a look of disgust and put his glasses back on, going back to writing his notes in hangul. "He's like my friend. Swearing's cool."

"Riiight." Yong Soo rolled his eyes and flopped on the bed, next to his twin. "I'm bored. Entertain me, da-ze." He added the verbal tic, just to annoy him.

Haneul pushed his face away. "Annoying bastard. I'm _studying._"

"Shaddup. You're always studying."

The irritated twin threw his glasses onto the book and tackled Yong Soo on the bed, straddling his hips and pinning his wrists above his head. "You really like bothering me, don't ya?" Hanuel spat, smirking.

Yong Soo nodded, completely clueless. "Yup! You're fun to annoy!" He paused half a beat. "Now get off."

"Why should I?" Haneul shifted his hands so he had both of Yong Soo's wrists in one, grabbing his brother's chin with the other.

"Because you're creeping me out."

"You creep me out all the time, and when I ask you to stop, or go away... you never do."

"Cause it's fun, _hyung._" Young Soo smiled at him cheerily, though he was trying to pry his wrists out of his older twin's grasp.

"God, when you call me that..." Haneul chuckled darkly, his grin crooked. He leaned forward and hid his face in Yong Soo's chest, tightening his grip around his brother's wrists.

The younger twin's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Bothering my fucking brother. Is there a problem?"

"Not bothering, _molesting._" Yong Soo stuck his tongue out at him.

"I haven't touched you like that." _Yet._ Haneul held his tongue, trying not to laugh at that. "Idiot."

Yong Soo rolled his eyes and pulled his wrists from his hand.

"Fine. Be thankful that I didn't rape you," Haneul teased. Actually, it sounded like he was teasing, but he was dead serious. He pulled away, returning to reading his book.

"Ha. I am." Yong Soo grinned at him.

Haneul looked at Yong Soo. "Hey," he started, deciding on changing the subject since the only way to keep his brother from being a _giant_ nuisance was to continue talking about something. "You have no idea what I've been listening to for the past few hours." He pointed at one of the walls, which was the thin barrier between his and Yao's room.

"Um... what?" Yong Soo blinked.

"They're in Yao's room," Haneul mumbled, a look of horrification obvious on his face. "Y'know..."

"W-what the hell is Ivan doing to aniki?" Yong Soo asked, looking disturbed himself.

"They're -"

A loud moan... scream? interrupted Haneul's explaining. The twins were frozen with shock, and then slowly looked at each other.

"H-he's corrupting aniki's innocence!" Yong Soo whispered, horrified.

"Yao was _never_ innocent, you fucking moron!" Haneul spat, equally disgusted.

"Yes, he was!" Yong Soo cried dramatically.

Uh, Yong Soo, you may be the most innocent Asian there. Or at least the most naive.

Breast-grabber.

"Back when he was _four!_"

"See? He _was_ innocent! Once!" Yong Soo sighed. "This is your fault. If you weren't so buddy-buddy with Ivan, he would have never met and decided to stalk aniki."

Haneul closed his book, not even bothering to take off his glasses. "It is _not_ my fault! Yao wouldn't be getting it in the ass if he didn't want it!" He hesitated. "Ah... Then again... Well... He wouldn't invite Ivan if he didn't like him!"

"Hmph~ but like I said, if you hadn't introduced them, he never would have met him! Unless they miraculously went to the same college classes!" Actually, they did, but Yong Soo didn't know that.

The other twin decided not to mention that. "I support them, believe it or not," Haneul spat. "Ivan's my friend, and Yao's my brother!"

"Hmph! Well, Leon's your friend, and I'm your _twin_ brother, so why don't you support us?"

"Huh?" Haneul paused.

Silence.

"Because _you're_ in it."

"Hey!" Yong Soo pouted. "You're always so mean to me, hyung!"

"Blah blah blah, can't hear you!"

"You're mean! Mean!" Yong Soo grabbed Haneul's sleeve.

"Let go of me!" Haneul snapped, pulling his arm back. "Annoying!"

"Hyuuuung..." Yong Soo gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not looking."

"_Hyuuuuuuuung._"

"_Mwo?_" the other spat, irritated.

"I love you~"

What, Yong Soo. What.

Haneul turned around to look at his brother, a hopeful look in his eyes. "You do? Really?"

"Of course! You're my twin brother! I also love aniki, and okay, maybe I love a Kiku a _bit._"

"Oh." The light dimmed in Haneul's eyes. "Well, then."

Another scream.

"Shut. UP!" Haneul shouted, banging on the wall. How he got there so quickly, nobody really knows.

"Gyuhh..." Yong Soo buried his face in his pillow. "Save me, Haneul!"

"You guys are scarring my little brother!" Pause. "Not that I care! You're scarring _me!_"

On the other side of the wall...

"Hush, Haneul~" Ivan called cheerfully. "We'll do it in my house next time!"

He has no shame...

"Ai ya!" Yao complained. "Keep it down, aru!"

Yao, Ivan, _you're_ the ones who have to keep it down.

"They're quiet, aru."

"Maybe we should just go to my house right now, da?"

"Guh..." Yong Soo covered his head with the pillow.

"...That would be nice."

"You stupid gay bitches!" Haneul howled, banging his head against the wall.

"You're gay, too, Haneul." Yong Soo said from under his pillow.

"Shut up, asshole!"

"Everyone in this anime is gay. I mean, manga. I'm not in the anime."

...Dammit. Finn promised herself she wouldn't break the fourth wall this chapter. She apologizes to the annoyed readers.

Blysse is quite pissed.

"Neither do I, ya bitch. I'm not even in the fucking _manga!_"

"Good point. And you probably never will. There's already one too many pissed off cursing older twin brothers. Who happen to be protective of their younger twins."

"You make me so depressed sometimes," Haneul mumbled, slowly falling to the ground while leaning against the wall.

"I know, hyung. Would make sense with all the fan theories that I'm actually a sadistic depressed maniac."

"And I'm a tsundere. And have incestual feelings for my younger brother. _Ha!_"

Err... Those are actually true.

"Ha. That would be weird. I'm already in a love triangle, don't make it a square. Unless Finn sneaks kimchiburger in here."

What can she say? She ships KoreaxWorldminusChina.

"Stop breaking the god damn fourth wall! Let's end this conversation!" Haneul cried, running out of their room, his glasses still on his face.

"Okay. Losing... awareness... of being in a badly written fanfic... Okay, what were we talking about?" Yong Soo looked around. "Huh? Hyung? He disappeared. Weird."

Yao appeared at the door in a shirt and jeans, hair out of his usual ponytail and rather disheveled. "I'm off to Ivan's house, aru. If you and your brother misbehave, Kiku will inform me." He looked to his right and then back to Yong Soo, adding, "_Please_ go to bed at a decent hour, aru! And I don't want either one of you getting into the liquor stash just because mom and dad aren't here!"

Yong Soo rolled his eyes. "Yes, aniki. Hurry on to your fuck-buddy's house."

Ivan appeared next to Yao out of nowhere. "You called?"

"If dad heard you talk like that, he'd send you off to boarding school, aru!" Yao chided. "Your brother already goes there, so I know _you_ don't want to go!"

"Alright, go to your friend with benefits's house. Have fun... Da-ze."

"Thank you for understanding." Yao grabbed Ivan's hand and led him downstairs.

Kiku shot Ivan a mutinous look, pausing his video game. Ivan simply smiled and he left the apartment with Yao.

Haneul stopped in the main room, sitting down on the couch to watch Kiku play is video games.

Kiku glanced at him, shooting a zombie in the head.

"This game looks fun," the Korean commented, curling his knees up to his chest.

"It is." Kiku nodded. "Yong Soo got me into it."

"Did he now..." A pause. "I don't like it anymore."

Kiki glanced at him and muttered the word _"tsundere"_ under his breath.

Haneul glared at the him. "Am not!"

"Oh, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"Well, I _did!_"

"Oh, well." Kiku shrugged.

"You're kinda boring," the Korean moaned, falling against the couch. "It makes me want to go back to that damned school."

"You seem to enjoy bringing that up." The shorter Asian looked back at him, in a snarky mood.

"Bringing up my fucking boarding school? Why the hell would I _enjoy_ talking about that shit of an excuse for a school?"

"Because you do it all the time. My apologies."

Haneul rolled over onto his stomach. "Ugh... That school makes me want to puke, eat it, and puke again."

"That is... some graphic mental imagery."

"Problem, Kiku?"

"No. Being around you makes one accustomed to it."

"Good. 'Cause... I wasn't gonna change."

"Ah. Yes."

Haneul sat up again, grabbing the spare controller and turning it on. "I feel like shooting things. This better be multiplayer."

"I thought you didn't like it anymore because Yong Soo recommended it."

"I'm bored," the Korean cut in.

"..." Kiku rolled his eyes. "I've been playing this for a while. Anything you'd like to play?"

"I don't care. I'm _bored._"

"...Well, how about we play-"

"Hey guys!" Yong Soo burst in, holding a sandwich in one hand. "Can I play, too?"

"Shit." Haneul stood, tossing the controller to the side. "I'm done."

"Hey! That hurts, Haneul!" Yong Soo whined.

"If you need me, don't bother finding me." Haneul headed towards the stairs.

"Hey! Hyuuung!" Yong Soo sighed, and picked up the control his brother had been using. "Kiku, why does he hate me?"

The Japanese man looked back at him. "You expect for _me_ to know?"

"I hate you cuz you're annoying!" Yong Soo's twin snapped, pausing at the foot of the stairs.

"That's so mean!" Yong Soo cried.

"He hates you because he's a tsundere."

"I am not a tsundere!" Haneul screamed, stomping off to his room.

"What does that even mean?" Yong Soo asked Kiku, looking confused. "I don't know Japanese."

Kiku sighed. "I'll explain it to you later."

~~~~~

At around three in the morning, Yao arrived back at their home, looking quite disheveled and tired. He closed the door and stepped into the quiet house, sighing in relief when no one was in sight. "Thank god," he whispered to himself. "They actually listened to me, aru."

Yong Soo and Haneul seemed to have fallen asleep. What Yao didn't know the endless chatter and arguments that had happened before. Kiku had dutifully cleaned the house before sleeping himself.

"Alright, the coast is clear, Ivan."

"Thank you, Yao. Kiku likes to glare at me." The tall sandy-haired Russian entered the room. He looked perfectly normal like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Which was true. Having sex with Yao at his house until two thirty wasn't out of the ordinary. At least for him.

Yao grabbed his hand and led him towards his room, being extra quiet when he passed by the other bedrooms. His was at the very end, near where his parents would usually sleep. He opened the door and stepped in, waiting until Ivan came in to close it.

The tall Russian followed behind cheerfully, closing the door behind him as expected.

He looked up at the taller boy in the dimly lit room, wondering what they should do next. Yao already knew what was on the Russian's mind, but decided to let the other decide.

Ivan chuckled under his breath, and the Chinese man was pushed onto the bed. "You aren't tired yet~?"

"I couldn't sleep last night," Haneul complained, slouching at the dining table.

"I slept fine!" Yong Soo grinned, eating his cereal.

And Yao wasn't downstairs. _Still._

It was almost ten in the morning. Usually the eldest in the household was up by seven at the latest.

"You snore in your sleep," the other twin stated, telling a fib just to hide his real excuse.

"At least Ivan left." Yong Soo sighed, relieved.

"Yes." Kiku nodded quietly and ate a spoonful of his own meal. He was eating rice for breakfast.

(What? Finn does it all the time.)

There was a thud from upstairs.

"Ai ya! Ivan! Get off!"

"Oh." Haneul sighed. "Yao's awa..."

...wait.

Ivan?

"Gah." Yong Soo's eyes widened. "H-he's... still here?"

"I didn't know either!"

Yong Soo's eyes grew wider. "So... They've been going at it all night?"

Haneul looked disgusted, which he was. "I don't _know!_"

"Kiku, I'm scared."

Kiku sighed, getting up and putting his empty bowl away. "Don't be immature. It's perfectly normal. Stop overreacting."

"Normal? Having fucking _buttsex_ all night is _not_ normal!" Haneul stated, furious. He stood up and headed towards the room. "I bet they did it on the..." His voice trailed off. "...couch..."

"Eh? Haneul, what's up?" Yong Soo followed his twin.

"Look away, innocent twin!" Haneul cried, covering Yong Soo's eyes and tackling him to to the ground.

"Gyahh!" Yong Soo fell to the ground.

"You shouldn't be scarred! You're too innocent!"

"Ai ya! You two, quiet down!" was yelled from upstairs.

Yong Soo pushed his twin off. "What was that for?"

"Don't. Look. At. The. Couch."

"What's on the couch?" The younger twin asked, looking at the couch.

"I SAID NOT TO LOOK AT IT!"

"I said quiet down, aru!"

Yao appeared by the stairs, in a long shirt and sleep shorts. He rubbed at his eyes, looking exhausted... no, more than that. "Ugh..."

Ivan was still in the room, doing whatever he did alone... Shudder.

"I don't see anything wrong with the couch." Yong Soo looked at Yao. "What's wrong with the couch?"

The Chinese man looked at Yong Soo. "What? What do you mean? There's..." His gaze slowly drifted to Haneul, who looked scarred, and then to the couch. "...no... thing..."

Oh.

_That._

Yao laughed, nervously, his face a dark red. "I-I spilled something is all...!"

"Eh? Like, juice?" Yong Soo grinned peevishly. "I'm not cleaning it up!"

"Sure..." Yao hurried off to the kitchen, wishing he could crawl underneath a rock (with Ivan, might we add) and die (with Ivan). "Ughh..." He grabbed a dish towel and some cleaning spraying, working on the stain on the couch. "Stupid Ivan not being careful enough," the eldest muttered to himself.

Haneul had left for his room, utterly disgusted, long ago.

Yong Soo finished the rest of his breakfast quickly. "I'm gonna call Leon!" He said cheerfully, taking the home phone off the hook.

"Sure, sure... Don't talk for too long though, aru! Or else I'll make you pay the phone bill!"

"Sure, sure." Yong Soo quickly dialed Leon's number. He wondered why none of them had gotten cell phones yet. It was a pain, waiting around at home when you expected a call. Their family was annoying old fashioned.

Yet they all had laptops, flat-screen TVs, and video game systems. What.

A few rings of the tone and then a _"Hello? This is Leon speaking."_

"Hey, Leon! It's me, Yong Soo!"

_"Oh... Yong Soo. How are you doing?" _

"Eh... I'm fine." Yong Soo shrugged, though Leon couldn't exactly hear that. "We should go out today!" He said, getting to the point.

Leon paused on the other line. _"Ah... You really think so? Do you not have plans with your family?"_

"Nah, nothing. We should go out! You know, on a date!"

_"That does not sound bad at all. May I ask where? It is your turn to pick." _

"Hm~ let's go eat dinner, since we ate lunch together yesterday."

_"Oh."_ Leon was disappointed that it wouldn't be until much later, but was fine with it anyways. _"Well, that is fine. Where?" _

"Anywhere you want." He paused. "Except, like, McDonalds."

_"I do not eat McDonalds for dinner,"_ Leon teased. _"On the weekends, that is. But that is beside the point. I am fine with anywhere as well." _

"Haha. Then it's a surprise~ I'll pick you up later!"

_"Around five?" _

"Yeah, that works! I'll see ya then!" Yong Soo said happily.

_"Okay. Bye." _

"Bye!" With that, Yong Soo hung up the phone.

"...Crap. Where the hell should I take him?"

Yao looked up to see his cousin looking rather disgruntled. "You're going out on another date with Leon, aru?"

"Ugh," Haneul spat, eating a piece of seaweed.

"Yuhp~" He shot a glare at Haneul. "What, I don't see you going on dates. You're just jealous." The last sentence was added teasingly.

"Hey, I happen to..." Haneul bit his tongue, averting his gaze.

Yao chuckled and stored his towel back in the kitchen. "Ah~ Young love. I remember my dates, aru..."

Everyone else in the house simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Anyways," Yao began, snapping back to reality. "You're taking him out to dinner? What about something related to yours or his culture?"

"Geh. Did that the first three times."

"What?" The eldest sighed. "I heard you say that you would surprise him, so do it again, aru. I don't think he'll mind. He's such a nice boy, aru."

Yong Soo grinned, encouraged. "Alright!"

"What about Yakiniku?" Haneul piped up, chewing on his seaweed again.

"Hm... That's good. Japan stole it from Korea!"

"Did not" was heard from Kiku's room.

"Ah..." Yao shrugged. "Well, I wish you luck on your date. I'm going back to sleep." He headed to the staircase.

"Yeah, aniki must be _tired._" Yong Soo teased. He snatched a piece of seaweed from Haneul.

"Hey, you cunt! Give me back my seaweed!" Haneul hissed.

"I am quite tired, actually, aru." Yao headed upstairs, faking a yawn. He closed the door, and the three downstairs heard a _thump!_ and a cry.

Oh dear.

"You should share, dammit!" Yong Soo hissed back.

"Be nice" was called halfheartedly from Kiku's room. He was probably busy playing dating sims.

"Mine!" The other twin cried, holding his pack of seaweed to his chest, possessively. "It's all mine!"

"You're so selfish!"

"I don't care!"

"Hyuuung!"

"Shut up! Dammit!"

"Come on! Just one piece?"

"You already _have_ one piece!"

Yong Soo suddenly put it in his mouth, swallowing it. "One more?"

"You're gonna have to beg, brat." Haneul smirked.

"Hmph. Screw that." Yong Soo went to the cabinet to get his own pack. "Hey! You took the last one!"

"Ha! Exactly! Now _beg!_"

Yong Soo gave him his puppy dog eyes. "Pleeease? Hyung-nim?"

"Geez... When you put it that way..." Hanuel grabbed a piece of seaweed and licked one side of it before handing it to Yong Soo.

Yong Soo ate it without hesitation, sticking his tongue out at his brother after swallowing.

_He ate it... after I licked it..._ Haneul's face turned scarlet and he turned away, eating his seaweed.

"Heh. Didn't see that coming, didn't ya?"

"Shut up, asshole."

"Heh."

"I said 'shut up'."

"I don't want to~"

"Maybe _I_ want you to! Now _shut_ _up!_"

"Fine." Yong Soo was quiet for about three seconds. "So, anyways..."

"Ugghhh!" Haneul grabbed his spray bottle and aimed it at his brother. "I'll do it!" he threatened.

"I'm not scared of water, hyung."

"What?" It had been so long since he used it... "B-But you were terrified of it when you were younger...!"

"I've changed since I was younger." Yong Soo pouted. "I'm not exactly five forever."

"But... Y-Yong Soo," Haneul whimpered, uncharacteristic tears in his eyes.

"Haneul?" The younger twin grinned. "Are those seriously _tears_ in your eyes?"

"Nothey'?" the other spat in a jumble of nonsense. He threw his spray bottle at Yong Soo in frustration.

"Ow! Sheesh, what's your problem?"

"Shut up!" Haneul cried, curling up into a ball on the floor.

Yong Soo poked him with his toe. "You okay down there?"

"Dom'ttouchme!"

"Wahh! Hyung, you're being mean again!"

Haneul grabbed his brother's leg and pulled it, causing Yong Soo to fall on his rear end. "You moron!" he spat. Was he... _crying?_ Yes, indeed he was. "I'm not mean!"

"Yes, you are! You're like, always mean!"

"I'm not mean!"

"Yes, you are! You just threw a spray bottle at me and you insist you're not mean?"

Haneul shot him a scowl. "You deserved a spray bottle to the head!"

"See? Mean! You're being mean again!"

"I'm going upstairs!" Haneul got up from the floor to leave, but not until after he chucked the spray bottle at his annoying twin brother again. He left with a huff, yelling to Yao to 'shut the hell up'.

"Hmph. Haneul's so mean." The Korean pouted for a second before his expression brightened considerably. "At least I get to see Leon tonight~"

**Notes:**

-nim: the highest Korean honorific out there, for those of status like God, or a CEO... So basically, it's like Yong Soo calling him 'oniisama' (a brother with a rank of royalty, or a brother that he/she looks up to with the status of someone royal, or even god-like) or 'kami-sama' (pretty much God) if he were to use Japanese. In a nutshell, 'hyung-nim' is like 'oniisama' if it were to be Japanese.

hyung: older brother

aniki: older brother

Mwo? - Korean for "What?"

KY - Japanese abbreviation, which stands for "_kuuki yomenai_" 空気読めない）, meaning you can't read the air. **(I forgot to add this last chapter, sorry! - Kristen)**

**Nani: Yayy. Second chapter. This was mainly the Asian family. I apologize for the lack of Taiwan. She's like, a cousin. In my head. She may come in if it's convenient for the plot. XD And there was a crapload of RoChu dubcon. Hope you didn't mind. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.**

**...Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes***

**Kristen: Ahhh, I forgot the translations for 'hyung' and 'aniki' last chapter, along with KY. XD Yay for quick chapter! I do believe Taiwan is Leon's family member in this story, I am not sure. owo**

**Before we leave you, the readers, like this, I am in the middle of finishing a RoChu fiction that is R18 (M, explicit, you get the point) and it continues after one of the dubcons. :3 And it's really graphic. And dirty. So yeah. It'll be up soon!**

**And sorry for the… nonsense in this chapter. It's like a filler, almost. :/ Let's just call it bonding between the two brothers. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Oh, the Drama

**Authors: ****cookiecollabs**

**Pairings: **HKSK, RoChu

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **mild language **(more like… language that you've never heard come out of anyone's mouth, because I've never used such horrible insults in my life. I feel so dirty playing Haneul. - Kristen),** use of foreign languages (translations provided at the end), authors tending to drift off into lalaland

**Spoilers: **none

**Disclaimer: **Neither Kristen nor Nani own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Hima-sama owns this series.

**Summary: **Yong Soo and Leon are happily in a relationship. However, the skeletons in both their closets start to reveal themselves one day, all starting with a friendly get together. Mainly HKSK All pairings and warnings inside

There was Leon... waiting for his boyfriend to come and pick him up for dinner. He was grateful that he had been invited to dinner, but he wasn't sure where. Unfortunately, he felt a little awkward after what had happened yesterday, with him yelling at Yong Soo and all... But hopefully a cheerful date at dinner will clear things up.

Yong Soo's familiar slightly beat-up black car (hey, his family shared it and Yao had a penchant for getting into accidents) pulled up. The Korean was, for once, on time.

"Oh." Leon saw the car pull up from his window and ran to grab his phone, stuffing it in his pocket. He hurried to slip his shoes on, nearly forgetting to lock the door, and walked through the threshold casually. He panicked for a moment, unsure of what to do, and then waved, awkwardly, offering the other brunette a small smile and flushed cheeks.

Yong Soo flashed him his trademark grin and waved back.

Leon's blush darkened and he opened the door, settling down and then closing it. As he was pulling his seatbelt on, he said "Hello" in a tiny voice.

"Hey!" Yong Soo said brightly, starting the car.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"No problem." The Korean said, concentrating on the road. He was always quietest when driving, which is why Haneul and Kiku would become inclined to tying him up and throwing him in a car when he got too annoying.

Leon noticed this and squirmed a bit in his seat, taking out his phone to read the text message he had received a few minutes ago.

The Korean drove in silence, actually focused for once.

Mainly because Yao threatened to take his laptop away if he was reckless. The hypocrite.

"S-So, um..." Leon decided to pipe up after about ten minutes. "Where are we.. going, if I may ask?"

"Oh! A yakiniku place. Ever had yakiniku?"

"Once, I believe... But I think I was four or five."

"It's really good! It's like, Korean." He frowned. "But its name is Japanese, so, uh..."

"Oh.."

"Yeah." They pulled up to a small, unassuming restaurant. "Here we are!"

Leon offered him a smile. "Thank you."

Yong Soo smiled back brightly and led him inside, opening the glass doors for him. The place was mostly empty, so they got a table in a corner.

The other sat across from Yong Soo, feeling much like a woman, the way he was being treated. He prayed to every god above that he wouldn't be called 'ma'am' during their time there.

Yong Soo smiled at him triumphantly. "Nice, huh?"

A waitress soon came and Yong Soo ordered several different types of meat. She turned to Leon. "Anything to drink, ...sir...?"

She hesitated, but it was something.

Leon's dark eyes narrowed the slightest, but he sighed and answered, "I will have a water, thank you."

Yong Soo ordered a Coke (the drink, not the drug, thank you very much) and the waitress left.

As soon as she left, Leon leaned forward until his forehead touched the table. "She hesitated before calling me 'sir'..." he moaned, horrified. "I do not look _that_ feminine..."

"Hey... at least she called you sir..." Yong Soo said, trying to reassure him. _And from far away, you_ are _kinda androgynous..._ He was smart enough to leave the thought unsaid.

"That is true."

"Exactly." Yong Soo smiled reassuringly.

Leon leaned back in his chair and fiddled with the tablecloth.

After a few minutes, the waitress finally came with their food.

"That was good!" Yong Soo exclaimed as they walked to the car. "Well, _I_ thought it was good. Did you like it?" He looked at Leon hopefully.

"Eh?" Leon had been caught up in his own thoughts. He looked at the other, nervously. His cheeks had turned red at being caught in his train of thought. "U-Um... Yes, I did.."

"Hahaha! What're you blushing at?" He poked Leon's cheek. The two reached the car and sat inside, not really going anywhere. "It's not late yet. Should we go somewhere else?" The Korean suggested.

Leon averted his dark eyes, his blush darkening. "I'm not sure... I am always stuck whenever it comes to choosing things to do on... dates."

"Huh. Alright." Yong Soo started driving and his eyes lit up childishly when they saw a Baskin Robbins sign. "Ice cream!"

"Oh..."

He turned to Leon. "Can we have ice cream? Please?"

The brunette shrugged. "I do not mind," he sighed.

"Yay!" And so they had ice cream. Yayy.

Leon didn't eat much of his, since he was already full from the dinner they had previous. He couldn't say no to Yong Soo, so he had asked for a small cup of vanilla ice cream.

How boring.

"Thank you," the shorter Asian mumbled, picking at his ice cream.

Yong Soo glanced at him over his large scoop of mint chocolate chip.

"Was it _really_ necessary to get such a large thing of ice cream, Yong Soo?" Leon asked, cautiously.

"No, not really." The taller boy smiled and licked his ice cream, happy Leon agreed to get it.

Leon looked away and took another bite of ice cream, looking at the floor's tile.

"Hm? Are you alright?" The Korean asked concernedly.

"I-I am fine. But thank you for your concern."

"Alright, if ya say so."

Leon stood up to throw his ice cream away, returning to the table not too long after. He retrieved his cell phone from his pocket, checking his messages.

Yong Soo bit into his cone. He wondered who Leon was so fond of texting but didn't ask.

The brunette chewed on his lip, anxiously, typing a message to reply to one of the ones he received during dinner.

Yong Soo stood up, throwing away his cone's wrapping. "I'm done."

"As am I."

"Alright, then!" Yong Soo led him to the car again. "Well, I ought to take you home."

"Thank you..." Leon was disappointed that their date had ended so soon, but decided not to say anything.

The car stopped in front of Leon's house. The two sat awkwardly, wondering how to say bye.

Leon was the first to speak up. "U-Um..." It wasn't much, but at least it was something.

Yong Soo glanced away, blushed, and kissed the other's cheek, flushing. "Um... bye." He mumbled, averting his gaze and not knowing what else to say.

The other flushed scarlet, and pulled Yong Soo in for a hug.

Yong Soo blushed, surprised, but smiled brightly and hugged the other back.

A little after, but too soon, Leon pulled away and kissed Yong Soo's forehead. His blush darkened and he got out of the car, waving to the other, shyly.

Yong Soo waved back, grinning.

He then drove away, covering his mouth and blushing fiercely.

"He's taking too long," Haneul complained. "He has my favorite pair of shoes, that ass!"

"They're probably having sex," Yao mumbled, typing on his computer at the dining room table. He was seated comfortably in Ivan's lap with the other's arms around his waist, working on his thesis.

"That's gross."

"I see nothing wrong with it, aru."

"That's because that's all you ever do."

"I go to college."

"A sex college."

"An art college."

"You draw sex."

"I draw art, aru."

"Art that is sex."

"Sex is an art," Ivan piped up, cheerfully.

"He's got a point," The eldest Asian stated.

"Ughh..." The Korean groaned.

"But it's still just an art college, Haneul, aru."

"Guess who's drunk?" Yong Soo exclaimed cheerfully, throwing the door open.

Yao shot an accusing glare at Yong Soo, in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Yong Soo smirked. "Not me!"

"Then..." Yao visibly relaxed, leaning against Ivan's chest. "Then who, aru?"

"No one!" He cried victoriously, kicking his shoes off and sitting on the couch.

"Hey, you asswipe!" Haneul stomped forward and grabbed him by the collar. "First off, those are _my_ shoes you just took off! And second, having sex with your Chinese virgin boyfriend is disgusting!"

"I was _not_ having sex, thank you very much." Yong Soo pried Haneul's hand off.

"Good." Haneul released him and stuck his tongue out at his twin. "Yao said it anyways."

Yao frowned.

Yong Soo shot a look at Yao before turning back to Haneul. "Why would you care about which shoes I wear? We're the same size, anyways."

"I _like_ those shoes!"

"Too bad~" Yong Soo walked past him.

"Shut up!" Kiku snapped from his room, obviously wanting to play his weirdo RPGs in silence.

"Close your door!" Yong Soo yelled back.

...The sound of a door closing.

"It _is_ closed!" Kiku yelled back, voice now muffled slightly.

"You shut up!" Haneul shouted. "Put headphones on if you don't want to hear us!"

"Now, now, hyung~ Don't be mean~"

"But didn't you just..." The other twin glared at Yong Soo and he tackled him again. "Moron!"

"Ow!" Yong Soo fell and looked up at his twin with big brown eyes. "Hyung... it hurts..."

Haneul scowled at him, and tried to force his blush to go away. But it only darkened. "I-I don't care, you brat!"

Yong Soo's eyes filled with tears. "So cruel..."

"You two, cut it out, aru," Yao said, continuing his thesis while cuddling against Ivan.

"Stupid," Haneul spat, getting back up on his feet and settling down on the couch.

The youngest Asian grinned and sat next to him.

"Space."

Yong Soo grinned and sat closer, leaning against him.

"I said, _space._"

"Less space."

Haneul scowled, but didn't bother to push him away. "I want more space between us. So _move._"

"You know you like it~"

"I don't."

"Hmph." Yong Soo leaned against his twin. "You're always so mean."

"Hmmph."

"You are. Meanie."

Haneul pushed him, but this time it was playfully. "I'm not mean. Shut up."

"You are, oh brother dear."

"I. Am. Not."

"Prove it."

Haneul sighed and held his head in his hands. "Give me a minute," he mumbled.

"Heh. Okay."

After a few minutes, instead of a minute like Haneul promised, he mumbled "I can't believe I'm doing this" and got down on the floor on his knees. He looked up at Yong Soo with wide brown eyes and red cheeks and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you, hyung-nim?"

Yong Soo snorted. "Pfft! You look ridiculous!"

Immediately, Haneul dropped the act and shot a punch towards Yong Soo's face. "Why you little...!"

The younger twin ducked, missing the punch just barely. "Heh~!"

Haneul shot forward, grabbing Yong Soo and pulling forward. He threw the twin on the ground and straddled his hips. "You stupid bastard...!" he snapped, going for a punch in Yong Soo's face again.

Yong Soo pushed him off, grinning and running from him. "Can't catch me~" He sang.

"I can too!' the other shouted, running after him.

"Ai ya," Yao sighed, closing his computer and turning so he was curled up against Ivan. "They're not worth my time, aru."

Ivan chuckled lightly. "Your relatives are quite interesting, da?"

Yong Soo ran into his room, slamming the door shut. "Ha!"

"Actually, no." Yao laughed quietly, but then sighed at the thought of how _stressful_ being the eldest of the household was. "I think you mean irritating, aru."

Haneul wrenched the door open. "You forgot the lock, dumbass!" He smiled darkly and tackled the other again.

Ivan gave a moment of thought. "You're correct. I meant _both_ irritating and interesting."

Yong Soo gave a small squeak of surprise and hid under his blanket. "Don't kill me, hyung-nim!"

"That's more like it, aru."

"Stop using that, you little fucker! You made fun of me!" Haneul tried to pull his blanket away, furious with Yong Soo. "I tried to be nice! I even called you 'hyung-nim'!"

"_You're_ the older twin! Dumbass yourself!" Yong Soo pulled the blankets over his head.

"I don't care! Haven't you ever wished you were the older one? I'm always mistaken for the younger one!" Haneul pulled at the blankets even harder.

Yong Soo held onto the blankets like his life depended on it. Which wasn't true, not _really..._ "'Cause you're so mean! They think you're immature!"

"As if you should talk!" At the moment, Haneul couldn't think of anything, but he had a million things crammed in his head on why his brother was immature. "And I'm not immature! Mature people talk like I do, asswipe!"

Very nice language, Haneul.

"Riiiight! Look at how clean-mouthed aniki is! He's really mature!"

Suddenly, both twins flashed back to all the times the Chinese man had cursed in front of them. In either English, Chinese, with some random illogical Japanese thrown in, which was just strange.

Haneul stopped tugging. "Right." He fixed his shirt. "Whatever! This isn't 'mature'!"

Yong Soo crawled out of his blankets. "But it's fun."

"Immature."

"You...!" Yong Soo grinned and pushed his twin to the floor. "Sneak attack!" He called triumphantly. His stray curl seemed to have a face that matched his expression, but before Haneul thought he was hallucinating, it was gone.

"Hey!" Haneul found himself glaring up at his - younger - twin brother. "What the hell?"

"Gotcha!" Yong Soo grinned, sitting on Haneul.

"Get off me!"

"Gyahaha!"

Haneul pushed at his chest, trying to pull him off. "That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready, moron!"

"I wasn't ready, either! But we went and had unprotected sex anyways!"

"Wh-What?" the other sputtered, his cheeks flushing. "You're so weird! Get off me!"

"You have to admit your undying loyalty to I, your new master, first!"

"I will never do that! Weirdo! Pervert!" Haneul struggled again, beginning to freak out at his weird-o of a brother. "Stooopp!"

Yong Soo hit him upside the head. "Hmph! I'm not a pervert!"

Haneul winced, falling back and nearly cracking his head open on the floor. "Ow, ow, ow!" he cried, switching to tsundere-mode. "Ow~!" The elder twin kept his eyes shut, in obvious pain.

"Eh? Are you alright?"

"No, I-I'm not!"

"I'm sorry." Yong Soo pouted and got off his brother.

The elder twin rolled over on his side, curling up on himself and clutching at his head. "Moron! Idiot!" he spat, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

"Jerk!" Yong Soo pouted, sitting on his bed.

"Cocksucker!"

"Jackass!"

"Cunt!"

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"...OC."

Haneul grit his teeth together, and spat, "_Gae saeki._"

"That hurts, hyung!" Yong Soo's eyes filled with (fake) tears.

"I hope it does!"

"You just called _yourself_ a son of a bitch, too!" Yong Soo's eyes darkened. "Mother _was_ a bitch."

"What? No I didn't!" Haneul growled. "I was pointing it at... arghh, you stupid, good-for-nothing bitch!" He hid his face in his hands, frustrated tears in his eyes.

"Hey! I didn't deserve that!" Yong Soo hit Haneul weakly, not putting much force.

"You _did!_ Now shut up!"

"Oh, screw you."

"How hard?"

"Hard as you want, brother dear."

"You're such a gayfuck."

"I love you too, bro. Though you're not exactly one to talk."

"Dyke. Buttfucker. Dickhole. Must I go on? I've got plently." Haneul's scowl remained in place.

Says the creepy dude who like his own twin brother.

"Why don't you go be homophobic at Yao and Ivan instead? They've already done the deed. Multiple times."

"Yao was born a queerhole," the other stated. "Ivan is just... well, Ivan. I like tits, thank you very much."

Why do you go to such great lengths to lie to your brother, who you're _attracted_ to?

"Right, right. Why haven't you gotten a girlfriend, then?"

"There aren't any women besides my ugly-as-fuck teachers at my school, smartass. None of the women out there meet my standards."

"Then go out with a girly boy." Yong Soo joked.

"Why would I go out with a girly guy? The only girly guy I know is Leon, but he's like a brother so there's no fucking way I'd go out with him. Besides, he's got you." Haneul shrugged, though he sounded jealous. Whether it was of Yong Soo or Leon, no one was sure.

"Jealous?" Yong Soo automatically took it as him being jealous of him being in a relationship. "Don't worry, brother dear. You'll find someone. In like, ten years."

"Shut up, you little fucker!" Haneul grabbed one of his shoes from his closet and chucked it at Yong Soo's head.

Yong Soo quickly ducked. "I love you, hyung~!" He said happily, grinning widely.

Haneul threw his pillow at him and then tackled Yong Soo again, this time dominating and forcing him on his back. "Ha!"

"Aw, dammit!" Yong Soo hissed.

"In your face!"

"Fine. It's a tie." Yong Soo grinned, pushing his brother off.

"Got that right." Haneul stepped over to his bed, grabbing his glasses and picking up his textbook. "Well, shit. I've got a test in four days and I've been screwing around." He shot an accusing glare at his brother. "It's all your fault."

Right, right. Blame your brother for everything.

"Fine. Go study." Yong Soo rolled his eyes and took out his laptop.

"Yeah, that's right. Watch your porn."

"Right. And read Kiku's borrowed BDSM doujin hidden in your textbook."

Haneul's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he flushed instantly, he held his textbook to his chest, blushing furiously.

Bingo.

"Oh. There really _is_ a BDSM doujin from Kiku in there?" Yong Soo's smile turned into a smirk.

"Nothere'snotwhatareyoutalkingabout."

Yong Soo looked over his twin's shoulder.

"LOOK AWAY."

"Gyahahaha! I KNEW IT! YOU HAVE BDSM FETISH!" He looked back at the doujin. "And it's Ed and Al! Incest!"

Yong Soo, you are incredibly oblivious if you don't know what that's hinting.

"My brother's a yaoi fangirl?"

"I'm not! Shut up! Stop it!" Haneul chucked his other textbook, one without a doujinshi in it, and held his book to his chest, protectively. "I am allowed to look at this stuff and not be gay, whatever you're saying! And I am _not_ a fucking fangirl, you dickhole!"

"Alright, alright~ good luck convincing the readers that!"

"SHUT. UP!"

**Translations and Notes:**

gae saeki: Korean for "son of a bitch" - gae (개) literally means "dog", so he's basically calling Yong Soo a "son of a dog"…

**Kristen: First off, before we start our notes, we apologize for the lack of lengthy-ness as our chapters usually have! We don't know what happened! :(**

**And now to start the notes. **

**So short, so, so short… Ughh… ;o; I think we need to concentrate on the plot some more. There's too many fillers… Our chapters continue to get shorter and shorter. But the next chapter will be longer. :) And Nani didn't break the fourth wall. I'm so proud of her. :D**

**Nani: Gyuhh. This chapter's like, short. And it has no point. And it rambles.**

**As a side note, yakiniku is good. But I seriously don't know if it's Japanese or Korean or whatever. orz**

**In reply to kimchi71399:**

**Kristen: Oh, you're so sweet! XD Aha, I'm not the Korean one. I'm **_**learning **_**though! *bilingual :D* And I'm glad you liked Haneul. xD I play him. :P (And to the other readers, I never say those words that Haneul calls his brother, by the way. Never. Seriously. They're disgusting. But it makes the story interesting, in a way. So if you have your filter on, you probably cannot see half of them. Aha.)**

**Nani: Yay! Thanks for the review! Sorry, but the seaweed is mine, da-ze. *hands you a piece* God, I love Haneul. I don't exactly love North Korea, but I love Haneul. That silly little tsundere.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Oh, the Drama

**Authors: ****cookiecollabs**

**Pairings: **HKSK, CanKo, RoChu

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **mild language, use of foreign languages, attempted rape (but it's not bad)

**Spoilers: **none

**Disclaimer: **Neither Kristen nor Nani own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Hima-sama owns this series.

**Summary: **Yong Soo and Leon are happily in a relationship. However, the skeletons in both their closets start to reveal themselves one day, all starting with a friendly get together. Mainly HKSK All pairings and warnings inside

Im Yong Soo was eating a pop tart when the phone rang. It rung for quite a while. He then realized that most people actually _answered_ when they got a call. He quickly rushed to the phone and lifted it to his ear, taking one last bite of his poptart and quickly swallowing.

"Hello? This is Pizza Hut- no, I'm kidding. Yong Soo speaking."

_"...hello." _

"Eh?" Yong Soo automatically recognized the voice on the other end. "Matthew?"

_"This is." _

"Oh... um, hey." He said quietly. "What's up?" _He probably isn't calling just to say hi._

_"Nothing much, really."_ Matthew paused. _"I was just wondering if it was alright for us to hang out at my place today. Can friends do that?"_

"Huh...?" Yong Soo blinked, surprised at the offer. "Yeah, sure!" He said, eager for a chance to become close with Matthew again.

No not _that_ kind of close. Sheesh, he wouldn't cheat.

_"Could you make it over here by two? Al and Arthur are leaving for Arthur's house around then." _

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you there."

Yong Soo stepped into the large house, feeling awkward. It wasn't because he had never been there before. He had visited multiple times for both Alfred and Matthew. No, I think you know that he was a bit nervous about hanging around with his ex.

Matthew had told Yong Soo that the door would be unlocked, so in case he didn't hear the doorbell, the Korean could just come in.

Well... He ended up stepping into the middle of something quite... disturbing.

"Mm..."

Alfred was apparently on top of Arthur while they were sucking each other's faces, it seemed. The American's hand was somewhere it usually wouldn't be, and... Arthur wasn't stopping him.

Yong Soo's eyes widened and he froze, his face reddening. "Um, excuse me. Get a room." He said loudly to get their attention.

"Hmm?" Alfred pulled away from making out with the other blonde and his blue eyes widened. "Aw, shit!" His cheeks flushed and he pulled his hand away, moving away from Arthur on the couch as much as possible.

"Bloody hell, what are you..." Arthur stopped, mid-sentence, when he noticed Yong Soo. His already-red face darkened in about three shades and he panicked. "Ah, Y-Yong Soo...!" he exclaimed, fumbling with his pants and curling his knees up to his chest to, uh... well, I think you guys should know.

"H-Hey man..." the American laughed, nervously. "Didn't hear you knock..."

"And rang the doorbell." Yong Soo said, smirking. He inwardly cursed himself for not taking pictures as blackmail material. Plus he could sell them to Elizabeta for a considerable amount of money. _Maybe next time._

"U-Uh... Well..." He shot a side glance at Arthur. "Mattie's upstairs... So, um, yeah..." _Stuttering is so not hero-like! He scolded himself for it. _

"Alright, see ya. And like I said, get a room." He walked upstairs and knocked on what he knew was Matthew's door.

"Hold on," was the muffled call from the other side. Yong Soo waited a few minutes, and then Matthew opened the door, wearing a V-neck sweater with sleeves that were _just_ long enough to cover his hands. He looked up behind his frames and Yong Soo unconsciously expected him to smile at him and greet him in that cute way of his, but all he did was look at him with emotionless, purple eyes and no traces of a smile.

"Um, hey." Yong Soo said, flashing him his cheerful smile.

Matthew stepped back to let the other in, without a word.

"So, um..." the Korean said, sitting on the floor.

The other sat on his considerably-large bed, legs crossed underneath him. "Yes?"

"...How you doing?" He asked, realizing as soon as the words left his mouth that that wasn't the best question to start with.

Matthew neither smiled nor frowned. "I've been better." He didn't bother to ask Yong Soo the same thing.

The two remained silent. Yong Soo fidgeted, trying to think of something to say. He wasn't usually such a loss for words.

"I'd like to tell you again that I still don't forgive you." That tone again...

"Then... why'd you invite me over?" Yong Soo asked, surprised. He stood up from his spot on the floor.

Matthew stood up as well, looking up at his ex. "Is it wrong to want to talk to my friend?"

_You just said you didn't forgive me... but whatever._ "No, of course not."

"Good. Because I didn't bring you here just to talk." The blonde stepped forward, his expression never faltering from its expressionless look.

"Huh? Then why am I here?"

Matthew stopped when he was not too far away from Yong Soo. He grabbed the other's collar and pulled him down so that he was leaning forward, at level with Matthew. "Isn't it obvious?" His lips curled into a crooked, sadistic smile. "I still want you."

Yong Soo frowned. "But..."

"But?" He pulled him forward until their faces were mere inches away.

Yong Soo moved away, taking a step back. "Mattie, I'm going out with someone else.

Matthew's hand remained clenched in the material of Yong Soo's collar, and followed. "I don't care. You hurt me. So why don't I hurt Leon?"

"It's not his fault, Matthew." Yong Soo said quietly.

"Then it must be yours." Matthew's voice dropped an octave. "Maybe I should hurt _you_ instead." He advanced, grabbing Yong Soo's chin and forcing their mouths together in a deep kiss.

The Korean froze, not knowing what what to do. He wasn't sure if he could push him away, stay stock-still, or, heaven forbid, kiss back.

Noticing that Yong Soo didn't do anything, Matthew released his chin and wrapped his arms around his neck and threaded his fingers in his dark hair, forcing him to stay where he was. He deepened the kiss, licking at Yong Soo's lower lip before forcing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Yong Soo moaned without realizing it, shuddered, and finally regained his senses. He pushed the blonde boy away, shaking, his face red. Dammit, that felt too good for his own good.

Matthew stumbled backwards, and caught himself at the edge of his bed. His violet eyes, glazed over with want, narrowed, and he smirked. "You enjoyed that," he taunted, licking his ever-so-slightly swollen lips.

Yong Soo looked down and backed against the wall, shaking his head slightly.

Denial. Of course.

"You did. You can't deny it." The look in Matthew's violet eyes darkened. "I _heard_ you."

The Korean looked down and turned towards the door, turning the knob. It was locked.

_How the hell do you lock your room from the inside? _

"I have my ways," the blonde stated, as if he could read minds. He probably could, considering how weird he had gotten over the past few months. "You aren't getting out until I have my way with you... Then again, you might never get out. Especially if you put up a fight."

Yong Soo looked back at him, his eyes wide. He had cracked. It was the only explanation. His shy, quiet, reasonable, and sweet Canadian ex-boyfriend had cracked.

"So, will you cooperate?" Matthew pulled away from his spot near the bed, taking a few steps toward Yong Soo. "For your sake and mine?"

"I can't." Yong Soo shook his head. He couldn't. He wasn't a complete asshole. He couldn't do such a thing to Leon.

"And why not?" the other snapped, obviously irritated by this answer.

"I told you. I can't cheat on Leon." Yong Soo met his eyes, flinching a bit.

Matthew kept a good amount of space between them, but the look in his eyes kept Yong Soo cornered. "You won't be cheating. You'll be..." That wicked smile was back... "...interacting in activites that special friends do."

Yong Soo shook his head. "I can't. No matter how many times you say it, I _can't._" He looked down. "Sorry."

"Yong Soo."

Before the Korean could comprehend what was going on, he was on the floor, his right cheek stinging. Matthew was straddling him, holding him by the hair roughly with one hand and tilting his chin with the other.

The Korean looked up at Matthew, his eyes wide. "M-Mattie..."

"Listen, you." His grip in Yong Soo's hair tightened, causing the other to wince. "I've said it once, and I guess I'll say it again. _You're not getting away._"

"Nn..." The taller boy narrowed his eyes, his hands curled into fists.

"Don't even try."

"Dammit, Mattie... what's wrong with you?"

The look in Matthew's darkened and he slapped Yong Soo again, the sound echoing against his bedroom walls. "You're what's wrong with me!" he snapped, harshly. "You're the problem!"

Yong Soo gave him a empty look. "I know."

"If you know..." Matthew released his hair and chin, only to grab him roughly by the collar. "Then fucking fix it!" At this point, he had begun to cry.

"I don't know what to do, dammit!" Yong Soo snapped.

"Just try! I want you back, dammit!" Matthew shouted, frustrated. This was too much! "You broke me and now you're the only one who can fix me! I'm lost, Yong Soo... Fucking lost... I tried killing myself twice over the past few months... because of _you,_ I tried taking my life." He averted his gaze. "No one knows, because I would be in jail for attempted murder... and attempted suicide..." The blonde looked back at him. "Don't tell anyone!" he exclaimed, quickly. "If you do, I-I'll... I'll..."

Yong Soo pushed Matthew off, more gently that time, and sat up. "I'm sorry. It's... well..."

Matthew hiccupped, trying to rid of his overflowing tears. His cheeks were flushed and he bit down on his bottom lip. "I-I can't, Yong Soo.. W-Watching you and Leon... I-I just can't..." He was losing it again, and now that he was in front of the source of his problems, there was no way things _weren't_ going to get bad.

"Mattie." Yong Soo said quietly. "I still do care about you."

"Then why don't you act like it?" Matthew stumbled towards him and fell into his chest, sobbing heavily. "Act like it.. A-And maybe..."

"But... I'm confused. I care about Leon in the same way." He said quietly.

Matthew's sobbing immediately quieted, minus the small sniffling and whimpers that occasionally slipped. "Wh-What?" he murmured, looking up with tear-reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm seriously just confused." Yong Soo sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I feel like a jackass whenever I'm with Leon, or you." He sighed again. "Sounds like the plot of some third rate shojo manga."

The other didn't mention that he had no idea what he was talking about... the shoujo manga part, that is. Matthew gripped at his wrists, prying his hands from his face. "Yong Soo..." he whispered, the smallest bit of swelling in his chest. "If you feel like a jackass, then dump him," he encouraged, not noticing the part where he mentioned feeling like a jackass around him as well.

"But... I... I don't know. I care about him. I don't want to hurt him." He met Matthew's eyes. "And I didn't want to hurt you, either."

Matthew pulled his hands away, a sharp pain of hurt reaching his overwhelmed feelings. "Well, you did, so it's a little too late to say something like that," he said, flatly. Beneath the flatness was hurt and... was that loath? Well, what can we say. Matthew's gone mildly (cough, fully, cough) crazy.

"I know. But still... I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Forget it." Matthew stood up, glaring down at the Korean, who was still on the floor. "And to think I was about to forgive you."

Yong Soo got to his feet as well. Their eyes bore into each other's.

Matthew immediately melted. He couldn't stay mad at him now that he'd fallen apart _twice_ in front of him... "Y-Yong Soo..." But he was still never forgiving him. His tears began to fall again, and he hid his face in his hands, trembling.

Yong Soo quietly hugged him. It only lasted for seconds and he pulled away soon, too soon.

"I-I don't know what to do," the other whispered, combing his hands through his wavy locks to get them out of his face. Matthew sniffled a few times, unsure of what he should say. He looked up, pitifully.

Yong Soo gave him a sad smile. "I don't know what to tell you."

"I think you should go..." It was excuse to get his problem out of the house. Matthew didn't actually want him to leave.

Yong Soo blinked and nodded. "Alright. I'll go if you want me to."

"B-But I don't..." Now, come on, Matthew. Don't confuse the poor kid.

"Huh?" Yong Soo tilted his head to the side like a confused kitten.

Matthew shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "I don't know either..."

There was an awkward silence between them, and Yong Soo looked down at his feet.

"I-I'll unlock the door... if you'd like to go... I'm sorry..." Matthew stepped forward, towards the door with a key in his hand.

"It's alright." Yong Soo stepped to the side.

He grabbed the doorknob with a shaky hand and unlocked it with his other equally-shaky hand. The knob clicked and he opened it, stepping to the side with a downcast look. He avoided any eye contact with Yong Soo, his head down.

The Korean stood next to door, hesitating, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"...Yong Soo?"

"Huh?" He looked up to see Matthew. "What?"

Matthew gave him a small smile, but it was missing its purpose. "Aren't you leaving?"

Yong Soo nodded. "R-right..." He started walking out the door. "...See you later."

"Wait..." Matthew grabbed his arm, and he pulled Yong Soo forward, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss him quickly on the cheek. He pulled away, blushing, and turned away, covering his mouth with his own hand. _Shit... I did it again..._

Yong Soo blushed as well and quickly rushed downstairs.

Arthur and Alfred had left by then, so he was alone.

"Shit..." Matthew slowly closed his door, leaning against it.

Yong Soo quietly walked out of the house, but he couldn't help but remember back when things were different. Trying to force those thoughts out of his mind, he started heading home.

Yong Soo was finally back in his apartment.

"Are you alright?" Kiku asked quietly. "You look... shaken?"

"H-huh?" Yong Soo forced a shaky smile. "No, I'm fine!"

"He probably cheated on his boyfriend," Haneul drawled from upstairs. A door was slammed and there was silence.

"Ah, you look pale, aru..." Yao got up out of Ivan's lap, much to the Russian's disappointment, and put a hand to Yong Soo's forehead.

"I'm fine." Yong Soo said quietly.

"Your temperature is fine," the eldest mused, pulling his hand away. "Yong Soo, if there's something wrong, you can tell me, aru. You know that, right?" That parental look... Yao had it down. 100% perfect. He was only 19 and looked like a parent. Yikes.

The younger Korean laughed. "I'm fine, seriously aniki. I'm alright."

Kiku sighed and shook his head. He typed something on his laptop and put his headphones on.

"Are you sure? My natural parent senses tell me that I should confront you until you tell me what's wrong, aru."

"You're not a parent yet, so your natural senses must be a little off."

Yao's frown deepened, but he stepped back. "Alright, alright. But don't come crawling into my bed in the middle of the night, aru." He looked at Ivan for a split second.

"That's my job." Ivan smiled at the Korean.

"But seriously, Yong Soo." Yao grabbed the remote and settled back down with the Russian. "If you need to talk, I'm here, aru."

"...Alright."

Yao nodded and snuggled against Ivan, unpausing their show. "Haneul is upstairs studying, so I suggest you don't bother them."

"That's boring." The Korean pouted, but nodded. "Fiiine."

The elder offered him a smile, and then returned to his show.

Meanwhile, Kiku was on his laptop, which was his entire life. It ran both Windows and Mac programs. He customized the backgrounds on Photoshop. He had a pixiv and niconico account, where he spent most of his waking hours on. It was no wonder he always knew when the latest volume of his favorite manga came or where to find a box set of a good anime for cheap, or where to find the best doujinshi.

While he was in the middle of doing... whatever Kiku's do, a AOL chat window popped up.

maple_eh: r u there, kiku?

not_an_otaku: Matthew-san? I am here.

No need to capitalize and use correct grammar, Kiku. You're frickin' chatting.

maple_eh: o thank gdness. i need ur help :/

not_an_otaku: What is it? Is Alfred-kun giving you trouble once more?

maple_eh: um... well he always is but thats not why im msging u. its about yong soo

not_an_otaku: Is my cousin being annoying?

maple_eh: no, its just... i invited him over and i did something and now its awkward :(

Kiku frowned. It seemed things were _always_ awkward between the two.

not_an_otaku: What did you do?

maple_eh: i kind of... eh how do i put this... attempted sumthing i shuldnt have?

not_an_otaku: ...I see.

maple_eh: n now things r weird! idk wat to do im sorry to b a bother but i need ur advice. pls?

not_an_otaku: No problem. Yong Soo may act all loud and annoying and perverted, but he's actually kind of clueless.

Wait a minute.

not_an_otaku: Actually, really clueless.

not_an_otaku: What do you wish to do?

maple_eh: make things not as awkward i guess. im not very big on the whole dating thing and u seem like the type of guy who wuld kno... :c

not_an_otaku: But I've never dated anybody... (ｰｰ;)

maple_eh: oh... im sorry! i didnt mean to offend u! D:

not_an_otaku: No, it's fine.

Kiku paused, allowing himself a ten-scond bout of depression at the thought before continuing.

not_an_otaku: Even though you are no longer dating, you should remain friends. You two used to be so close.

maple_eh: i know. im rly upset that leon got in the way.

The Japanese man had already known this. He was actually observant unlike _some._ (cough YongSoo cough)

not_an_otaku: Well, I suggest you accept those two as a canon pairing first.

not_an_otaku: I mean couple.

Stupid anime jargon.

maple_eh: ive tried, just to b nice. but i cant seem to accept them :/ i became too clingy n then he dropped me. im rly sry kiku, ur the only one beside my annoying brother who will listen to me :c

Thankfully, the Canadian didn't notice his mistake. Kiku paused for a moment to check on how his music video download was progressing before returning his attention to the chat.

not_an_otaku: I'm fine with it. ^^ But if you don't accept them, it'll come off as you being clingy again and push him away more.

maple_eh: rly? i nvr thought of that... then shuld i not invite him over and try to rape him again?

...Matthew?

maple_eh: not that i ever did that!

Did he say _again?_ Kiku decided it was an attempt at humor.

not_an_otaku: Haha, no. Think of it this way. He's apologized, am I correct?

Thank god Kiku thought he was kidding.

maple_eh: a lot, i think. y?

not_an_otaku: Well, have you forgiven him? And perhaps you've wronged him as well. Maybe you should apologize, too.

Kiku hesitated before pressing _ENTER,_ hoping it wouldn't come off as too harsh.

maple_eh: um... no i havent. he doesnt deserve it.

Oh, facepalm. MATTHEW. Don't you want him to forgive you?

not_an_otaku: You know, that could _kind of_ be affecting the awkwardness. Just saying.

Kiku wasn't the sarcastic type, but this was ridiculous.

maple_eh: oh. maybe...

Was Matthew _really_ that oblivious?

not_an_otaku: Yes.

not_an_otaku: Maybe you should apologize as well. Just a suggestion.

maple_eh: ok

maple_eh: may i ask wat he is doing rite now? i feel rly bad rite now :/ he left looking rly upset n ive felt guilty since

not_an_otaku: He's in his room doing whatever he does when he's alone.

not_an_otaku: Hanuel's there, too. But he doesn't count.

Ouch, Kiku.

maple_eh: did he come back ok?

maple_eh: i kno the things im asking r weird. i took some medication

Oh, Matthew. Facepalm combo.

not_an_otaku: He's fine.

not_an_otaku: Oh, he just logged onto AIM.

maple_eh: i shuld prolly go then... um, thnx kiku... for ur help

not_an_otaku: It's no problem. Anytime. ^.^

maple_eh: take care

not_an_otaku: You too. Good luck.

Matthew closed the window, and that was when he saw Yong Soo's username on his screen. He hesitated. Should he message him? Technically, he had attempted rape. (In a way.) Things were even worse now...

_What to do, what to do?_

Meanwhile, Yong Soo was mindlessly watching k-pop music videos on YouTube while doodling aimlessly in his notebook.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes, Matthew reached for his mousepad, looking around the empty room. He was in the living room and seated on the couch, macbook in his lap. He clicked Yong Soo's screenn-name.

maple_eh: hey

A minute passed. Two minutes. After three minutes, Yong Soo replied.

YS_daze: Yo

Matthew winced. _Shit..._

maple_eh: how r things?

YS_daze: I'm bored. :/

maple_eh: oh lol yea me too

YS_daze: so you ok there?

maple_eh: im fine. y do u ask?

YS_daze: idk. Cuz you make me worry.

maple_eh: im sry. u shuldnt waste ur time worrying about me.

YS_daze: Its fine. I don't spend ALL my time worrying. lol

maple_eh: i wuld hope not

YS_daze: that would suck. Im too busy bothering Haneul :D

maple_eh: lol is he doing well?

YS_daze: according to how much he complains, no. but I think he is :D

maple_eh: im guessing his school also has a furlough today?

maple_eh: or is he skipping?

YS_daze: yup. so he's being an ass at home

YS_daze: jk you know I love him

YS_daze: furlough was what he told us... hm

maple_eh: sry but i find that hard to believe

YS_daze: lol ikr. I wonder why hes even allowed to stay home if its boarding school.

maple_eh: so do i.

YS_daze: I asked him and he got red for some reason and said the principal didn't want to deal with him.

maple_eh: red? thats weird. ur brother is rly weird tho

YS_daze: no duh

There was a few minutes between before Matthew finally replied.

maple_eh: als home. this time he didnt bring arthur thank gdnss i have nothing against arthur its just theyre all over each other. so bye i gtg

YS_daze: k bai

Matthew pulled away and logged out of AOL. "That was _really_ awkward," he groaned, shutting down his laptop. "And it's all my fault."

~~~~

Yong Soo closed the window, frowning. _Uh, that went well._

Haneul stepped in, carrying his textbooks in his arms and wearing his glasses. He frowned, and Yong Soo expected him to spit something foul at him, but nothing came. Instead, the elder twin said, "You look upset."

Yong Soo blinked. "I-I'm fine!" He exclaimed, startled by Haneul actually sounding _nice._

The other hesitated, looking at Yong Soo's facial expression intently for a few minutes, before shrugging and setting his books down on his bed. "Whatever."

Yong Soo sighed and continued on what seemed to be a quest for every k-pop music video in existence.

Or at least on YouTube.

"Don't you have crap to do?"

When Haneul says crap, he means homework.

"I don't wanna." Yong Soo whined. "I'm gonna fail math anyway."

"Why don't you ask for my help if you're failing, dumbass?"

"Because you wouldn't." Yong Soo pouted and took out his textbook and notes. "I might as well take notes."

Haneul frowned at this. "I can be nice! I did it yesterday, but you laughed!"

Yong Soo smirked. "Because. It was hilarious."

"It wasn't!"

"It was. Very."

The elder twin sat down on his bed and opened his textbook. "Whatever."

Yong Soo stuck his tongue out at his twin and started taking notes.

And it was quiet, minus the occasionally noises of pencils against paper and the flipping of a hardcover book, for a few hours. Eventually, at around nine, Haneul closed his book and declared that he was going to eat something, since he, along with Yong Soo, had skipped dinner.

"Meh. Bring me something too, will ya?"

"Sure, sure..."

Haneul rummaged through the pantry, occasionally yawning. "Damn, am I tired..." He grabbed two bowls of instant ramen and rolled his eyes. "Great. More ramen on a fucking study day." The elder twin headed off to the microwave, ignoring the sounds that were coming from the living room. _Gross get a fucking room, queerholes._ He was in such a good mood, due to his sudden confidence about acing his test, that he held his tongue and didn't say anything.

Once the ramen was finished, he grabbed utensils and two cups, filling them with some tea from the fridge. Haneul grabbed a tray and balanced everything on the flat surface up the stairs and to the room he shared with his brother.

"Yay! Ramen, ramen!" Yong Soo said childishly. He seemed to be fine now.

"Uh huh." Haneul set the tray down on the nightstand placed between their beds. He didn't touch his food.

The younger twin grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started eating happily.

Haneul shot him a look of disapproval. "You're welcome," he mumbled, sarcastically.

Yong Soo looked up at his brother. "Thank you." He said sincerely with wide, innocent eyes. He then returned to eating.

"Guh..." So _fucking cute._ Haneul's cheeks flushed and he turned to eat his ramen, sipping at his tea here and there.

Once he was done, Yong Soo grinned at Haneul. "That was good!" He then returned to his notes.

"Yeah, yeah," Haneul grumbled, finishing his quickly and returning to his own.

After a while, Yong Soo stood up, waving his notebook triumphantly. "I'm dooone!"

"I finished a couple hours ago. I'm just going ahead," Haneul stated, now looking through his history book.

"Shut up. You're smart." Yong Soo teased. His best subject happened to be history.

"Yeah, I know." Haneul was secretly proud of himself for being the smart one, since he didn't look like it.

"Hmmph. I'm better at English than you."

"No, you're not!" Haneul's face heated when he realized how thick his accent had gotten. He backed down and looked back at his textbook, pouting. "You're not," he mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry. I've just lived in this country longer." Yong Soo said, gloating.

"So?" The elder was just thankful he was even capable of learning English, considering how impatient he was.

"That's why I'm better. Heh."

"You know what... _gae,_" Haneul hissed, closing his textbook and folding his arms over his chest and throwing in a pout.

"Don't call me a dog! That's hardly even an insult!"

"I said it affectionately~"

Lies.

"Oh, so you're _affectionate_ towards me now!"

"Nope."

Wait... wait, Haneul, what?

"Sheesh. Make up your mind."

Haneul grabbed the tray that was a lot lighter than when he first brought it, and shrugged. "I can't." And he headed downstairs to put his stuff away.

"Okay, that made a _lot_ of sense!" Yong Soo called after him.

"Whatever!" was hissed back.

"Why must you wound me so!"

The elder came back with a book in hand.

"Oh! What're you reading?"

Haneul slipped it into his textbook before Yong Soo could get a glance. "Study material."

"Doujin~?"

"I said... _study material._"

"If you say so~"

The other brunette frowned, but decided not to say anything.

After around fifteen minutes or so, Haneul finished reading his 'study material' and asked, "Do you need any help with math?" Apparently, reading doujinshi relaxed his mood.

"Nah~ I'm done with it now."

"Alright."

Yong Soo put his things away. "Now I have a clear conscience~"

Haneul just nodded in what Yong Soo suspected as agreement, or as a 'I know what you mean'. He put his things away as well and grabbed a change of clothes. "I call the shower."

"Dammit. Go ahead."

The elder twin walked off to the bathroom to... well, take a shower.

**Kristen: Many apologies for the lack of quality in the editing of this chapter… I'm so busy lately, but I don't want to leave the readers hanging, so I've been trying to edit as much as possible while I can. Unfortunately, Finn/Nani's AN will not be included for the next few chapters, since I can't get a hold of her right now. As she always says, please review! And I hope you enjoyed this! This chapter has been sitting in my folder waiting to be edited for quite some time now… so here it is!**


End file.
